


Swing on a Star

by BuddyLove



Series: Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime [2]
Category: Frank Sinatra - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst and Humor, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: One night Frank Sinatra comes to the 500 to see Dean and Jerry's show.                                                                                                           But he has more on his mind than just catching their act.





	1. That's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got while watching the MDA Telethon from 1976. Knowing how well Frank, Dean and Jerry knew each other I just could not resist doing a fanfic with all three of them. Hope you enjoy :)

Judging by the look of the organ grinder, he'll judge by the fact that my face don't fit.   
It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder,   
he's waiting for the day when he gets me.   
Out of my Mind, James Blunt

 

 

There is an electric intensity in his eyes as they focus on the reason he is there.  
The two men who have managed to catch his considerable attention. It is rare for anything to really catch his eye for long.  
He is a man who is used to getting what he wants too often. And for right now what he wanted was just to meet the two young men who are attracting so much attention.  
That is not why he wants to meet them. Fame does not mean much to him. Its the way they look and act that has him transfixed.  
They are funny in a way he has never seen before. And there is something between them...and he is pretty sure he knows what it is.  
They may have the rest of the audience fooled, but not him. Nothing gets by Frank Sinatra. Not even Martin and Lewis. He watches them closely.  
The older man, an Italian like himself, is Dean Martin. Born Dino Crocetti. in Stubenvill Ohio, June 7th 1917. He is two years younger than Frank.  
He is extremely handsome, though that is not what is the most appealing thing about him.  
He can sing like Michelangelo can paint. And he is just as funny as his younger partner, Jerry Lewis.  
Jerry Lewis, born Joseph Levitch March sixteenth 1926 in Newark, New Jersey. He is a skinny twenty year old kid with a bigmouth but beautiful eyes.  
While most would call him jerky and immature, Frank wonders if they can see what he is seeing. The way Jerry looks at Dean when he is singing, there is a look in his eyes...  
Its both gorgeous and intense. When his mouth is not stretched out making faces, it is actually quite beautifully shaped.  
He looks at Dean and pouts, looking like a puppy left out in the rain. And Dean gives in. He cant stay mad at the kid.  
Its a hell of an act, or at least it would be, if it was all just an act. Frank knows its not.  
These two are in love. There is no question of it.  
He is thinking this when he sees Jerry run across the stage and jump into Dean arms and kiss him full on the mouth. Frank laughs with the rest of the audience.  
But not for the same reason. He laughs because these two love bird have just about everyone fooled. Dean pushes Jerry off with a nervous laugh, but not as soon as he should.  
Dean blushes and makes a joke about how 'Jerry must have gotten the wrong head back from the cleaners'.  
The crowed does not notice it, but Frank does.  
He is the only one at the club not drinking, except for Dean and Jerry, who are both sober as preachers.  
The act goes on for another good half hour, until its time for the club to close.  
The two men are clearly exhausted.  
This was their ninth show today.  
That is impressive even to Frank.  
He is a master at pushing himself harder than anyone else.  
He is the extremists extremest. One day his name will be synonymous with the criminal underworld.  
For now he is an Americas musical hero.  
And while his blue eyes can be stunningly beautiful, they can also be two balls of azure fire when he is angry.  
No one can meet his gaze when he is in a bad mood. No one.  
Maybe that is why he is drawn to the two men.  
They have eyes that both beautiful, and intense, like his own.  
Dean's tend to look more sweat and sad than angry.  
But there is a look in the kids eyes...  
The show is over and Dean and Jerry mingle with the crowing crowed, answering questions and signing autographs.  
Jerry glares at a woman who is flirting with Dean.  
The look in his eyes is nothing short of vicious.  
Frank can see it, and it sends chills up his spine.  
It is a look full of spite and jealousy.  
It also has a rather tragic and somberness to it.  
It is the look of a man who is madly in love with someone he knows he can never be with. At least not publicly.  
A man who has been called every name in the book, but who does not fit into any known category.  
Frank can relate.  
People see him and they see a handsome young man who the ladies adore, and who adores the ladies.  
They are half right.  
He does love women.  
But he is a gourmand in his own right.  
A voracious predator of anything and everything.  
He may love women for their bodies, but it is his relationships with men that are truly meaningful to him.  
Men do things to him that no woman ever has.  
And he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy watching these two.  
They have the audience fooled.  
They can be together on and off the stage.  
And suddenly an idea comes to him that has him smiling.  
He knows how it makes his eyes look without even having to glance in a mirror, and that only makes him smile even more.  
Besides being an extraordinary singer, he is also highly intelligent and exceptionally motivated.  
Once he has an idea, he is quick to work it into a plan.  
He is a masterful tactician.  
His plan for the moment is actually more like a bet with himself.  
If he wins, he'll do something real nice for these two. He is not sure what yet, but he will think of something.  
If he loses...he is not sure what he will do if he losses.  
But he never losses. So it really does not matter.  
The bet? Simple.  
Get these two love birds to go to bed with him.  
He smiles.  
A woman who has seen him from across the room freezes.  
Up until now she had been swooning.  
He was the original American idol, after all.  
But when she sees that look in his eyes...  
It makes her blood run cold.  
He does not see her all but run out of the room.  
He only has eyes for the two men getting ready to head back to their hotel room. Where one way or another, he will be waiting for them.

Its been a long night, and Jerry is eager for it to be over.  
He hates to see anyone flirting with his partner.  
He knows it is for the best that they do, and that Dean flirts back.  
But still...  
Dean is his, and so he feels like a jealous kid who's mom tells them they have to share their favorite toy with their little sister.  
It's revolting.  
Jerry likes girls alright, that's not his problem.  
Its that Dean does something to him he just can't explain.  
Maybe its those eyes...  
Or that voice.  
Or that wonderful sense of humor.  
Or maybe its just Dean.  
Dean who knows exactly what he needs at any given time.  
Dean who understands him and can read him like a book.  
"Sorry about that dame, Jer. She just would not leave me alone." Dean apologizes.  
"I ain't mad at you, Dean. She's the one I am mad at. What is it with some women?  
'Throwing themselves at a guy like that. Its disgusting." Jerry says with revulsion in his natural voice.  
Then Dean remembers something.  
"Did you notice who was in the audience tonight?" Dean asks.  
The tone in his voice underlined with concern.  
"No. Who was it?" Jerry asks, his own tone a grate deal less serious.  
"Frank Sinatra." Dean replies.  
There is a uncomfortable silence between them.  
"Yeah? I wonder why he didn't come up to meet us after the show." Jerry musses.  
He meets Dean's gaze and he knows Dean is telling the truth by the look on his face and the sound of his voice.  
It scares him in a way he can't explain.  
"Yeah. I think he might have been just trying to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. But he was there and he had this look on his face..."  
"What kind of a look?" Jerry asks. All the humor has gone from his voice.  
It is his serious voice now, the one reserved for serious matters, like raising money for the MDA or discussing a possible contract with NBC or Paramount. Dean does not want to say what he suspects.  
There was something about how Frank was looking at them that he did not like.  
He knows Frank.  
The real Frank Sinatra, the one his fans rarely, if ever, see.  
He knows that Frank is not a man to get on the wrong side of.  
And he suspects that Frank has figured out their secret.  
Its what he might do about it that really has Dean worried. 

"I think he knows, Joey." Dean confesses his suspicion.  
Jerry does not reply.  
They have rules they have agreed upon.  
One of them is not discussing publicly what they do when they are alone. It is too dangerous.  
Right now they are on their way back to their hotel room.  
Its only another 100 steps away.  
They are walking up the back stairs, since the elevator operator has long since gone to bed.  
"Lets talk about it when we get to the room." Jerry suggests.  
"Yeah, good idea." Dean replies. 

Jerry flicks the lights on and for a moment he is speechless.  
Dean notices his partners distress and is immediately at his side in a flash.  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" Dean asks.  
And then he sees.  
The man sitting on one of the chairs by their little dinner table.  
Its Frank Sinatra.  
He is 30, thin and undeniably handsome.  
His eyes are more blue than Jerry thought they would be.  
And they are focused on Dean and him with absolute fascination. 

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion.  
'I would have approached you at the club, but I seem to have a knack for attracting unwanted attention, and I did not want to steal any attention from yourselves.  
'I hope you understand." Frank explains.  
Jerry can't speak.  
He feels too afraid and uncertain to say anything.  
He may be one of the most gutsy people to have ever lived, but he is not a fool.  
He can sense the danger in the room.  
The man eyeing them right now reminds him off a tiger.  
And buddy, he ain't paper! Jerry thinks nervously.  
"Of course we don't mind! Do we, Jer?" Dean replies in his most pleasant voice.  
"No, of course we don't mind! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Sinatra!" Jerry say in his high pitched stage voice.  
"Good, and feel free to call me Frank. Dean and I know each other already, don't we, Dino?" Frank says with a smile.  
Jerry is shocked.  
"You know him?" Jerry asks Dean.  
Damn it. Dean had hoped Frank would not bring that up.  
"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to join his act a few years ago. I said no, I wanted to see of I could make it on my own." Dean replies.  
"Hey, don't get me wrong, kid. I am glad he did not take me up on that offer. You two make a heck of a team!"  
"Thank you, Frank. That means a lot coming from you." Dean says, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"I mean it. As a matter of fact I was wondering if you fellas would like to have a drink with me.  
'I brought a bottle of Scotch from the Howard Johnson's down the street." Frank says, pulling out the bottle he had bought earlier that day.  
"Sure! We'd love to, wouldn't we, Dean?"Jerry asks.  
He is still feeling nervous and the promise of booze is a welcome thought.  
"Of course not. That is very thoughtful of you, Frank." Dean says, trying not sound half as nervous as he feels.  
"Its nothing. We could use some ice, though." Frank says thoughtfully.  
"I'll get it! There is an ice machine in the lobby. I'll be right back!" Jerry says enthusiastically.  
He is starting to calm down a little, but he still feels grateful for a excuse to leave the room.  
Jerry has some of the best instincts in the world, and they are rarely wrong.  
Right now there is a part of him that is saying he needs to beware of Frank, that he is up to something.  
But he also has the feeling that Frank wont hurt him.  
He likes the crooner, has ever since he first heard him sing on the radio in 44.  
Music means a lot to Jerry. He loves it.  
He can sing pretty good too, when he wants to. But he rarely does.  
He would rather be the funny man and leave the singing to Dean, at least for now.  
He is out the door before Dean can say a word. 

"That's some kid you got there." Frank says, lighting a Lucky Strike cigarette.  
"Yeah, Jerry is really something." Dean says, lighting on of his Pall Malls.  
"You're a lucky guy."  
"Don't I know it. So how you been, Frank?"  
"Good. Got a new record coming out soon."  
"That's good. Tell me somthen,' Frank."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you here really?"  
Frank laughs.  
"No point in wastin' time with small chat with you, eh, Dino?"  
"I would rather know before the kid gets back, he's a lot faster than you'd think."  
"I can tell. Very well. Tell me somethin' Dino."  
"What?"  
"How long you and the kid been lovers?"  
"Frank..." Dean starts, he can feel himself getting angry and just a little scared.  
"I ain't gonna tell anyone, if that is what you are afraid of."  
Dean breaths an audible sigh of relief.  
"About six months now." Dean replies.  
"He makes you happy, don't he?"  
"Yeah. How could you tell?"  
"When you were singing that song to him. The way you two looked at each other. It was unmistakable."  
"Nothing gets by you, does it, Frank?"  
Frank smiles.  
"He sure is a cutie, ain't he?"  
"I am in love with him, Frank." Dean confesses.  
Frank considers this.  
He does not want to hurt them.  
That's not his plan.  
But still...  
He really wants to see how far he can get with the kid.  
There is something about Jerry...something he relates too.  
"I am jealous of you, Dino. You got a good thing going with that kid.  
'He loves you in a way I ain't never seen a man love another man before. Its reckless and precious. But its also mad.  
'He is gonna be a lot of trouble as he gets older.  
'Right now he is kind of like a lion cub.  
'You can play with him and he is cute to look at.  
'But the bigger he gets the harder its gonna be to play with him.  
'Not impossible, mind you.  
'But you gonna end up with some real scars before its all said and done."  
"I can make him stop if I need to." Dean said.  
"Can you? I hope you can, cus' he sure as hell doesn't know when to stop himself.  
'Or maybe he just don't give a damn."  
"Like you? You relate to him, don't you? I can see it in you're eyes. That's why you like him.  
'Cus' he's like you, and it attracts you."  
"Yeah, maybe. Except I can handle myself, Dino.  
'I can take a hit and knock the punk out who hit me.  
'They might send me to the hospital, but you better know I'll send them to the fucking morgue when I get out.  
'That boy may be cute and sweet, but he has three serious problems, Dino.  
'The first is that there is a real vicious temper hiding under that cute little squeaky voiced kid persona he likes so much.  
'The second is that he has a very self destructive personality as I am sure you've already noticed.  
'And the third is that under it all there is a hurt little kid just trying to please people and make em' laugh.  
'None more so than yourself, I would wager.  
'My point is this, I don't know what you see when you look at him, but he is not just some kid in need of a big brother to take care of him, Dino.  
'You can't protect him from the one person who can hurt him the most. Himself."  
Dean considers all this for a moment.  
He knew Frank was right but what could he do about it? 

"What do you got in mind?" Dean asked.  
"I could help you two, If you'd be willin' to let me."  
"How?"  
"I am gonna be in town for awhile. The two of you can come and stay with me.  
'I can help you by helping him understand himself and what he is doing that might have an affect on you.  
'Show him that he ain't the only one who knows how to be a hard boiled egg. He has the capacity to be an organ grinders monkey, Dino.  
'But eventually he will figure out how to put you in a monkey suit and get you dancing to his tune.  
'You can't let him. Whatever you do, Dean, you can not let him get all the control. He can't handle it.  
'He is with you because he needs someone strong enough to catch him when he falls. And when he falls its gonna be hard."  
"I know, Frank. I am not dumb. I just have a hard time with talking some times, and I end up looking like a fool."  
"I know, Dino. But if you don't find a way of taking control,he will get it. And trust me he can't handle it, even if he thinks he can.  
'Kid has a lot of energy, I'll grant you that you. He probably thinks he can split himself in every direction, but eventually he is gonna' exhaust himself.  
'The worst part is why he is doing it."  
"Why is that?" Dean asked, feeling a knot form in his stomach.  
"That's where that self destructive nature comes in.  
'He is doing everything he can not to sit still.  
'Because if he stops long enough to think, he wont like what he has to think about."  
"Which is?"  
"I am not exactly sure of that yet. I have a few ideas but it is important that we be certain.  
'If you love him, you'll help him, Dino. Cus' at this rate,I would bet he'll end up in the hospital within the year."  
This thought scared Dean more than he could say.  
But he knew it was true. He remembered what Jerry had asked him only a few months ago.  
"'Do you think I am crazy?" Jerry had asked the night they confessed their love to each other.  
It was true that when Jerry got going it took everything Dean had to stop him. And Jerry was nine years younger than he was.  
Eventually Dean would lose the war. 

"Okay. Lets say I go ahead with this plan. What about Jerry? What are we gonna do to help him?"  
"That all depends on how willing he is to listen to reason."  
The door opens.  
"Sorry it took me so long, there was this dame who was trying to get the machine to work and...is everything okay?" Jerry asks cautiously.  
He does not like the look on Deans face.  
"I was starting to worry that you found some floozy and forgot all about us poor iceless basters upstairs." Dean replies with a smile.  
"Nah, the only doll this dame looked like was Charlie McCarthy." Jerry jokes.  
Dean and Frank both laugh.  
Jerry laughs too, but he can't help but feel nervous.  
Something is going on here and he is pretty sure it has to do with him.  
Normally he likes to be the center of attention, but not when the source of that attention is Frank Sinatra.  
His eye's make Jerry feel like a moth being drawn to a flame.  
Or a butterfly flying into a net, Jerry thinks, making a rather unpleasant joke on himself.  
Jerry walked to the small table and set down the ice bucket.  
He walked to their small kitchen and found three clean glasses. He could feel their eyes on him, it made him shiver.  
What the hell was going?  
Dean looked concerned and Frank...  
Frank looked like he was contemplating eating Jerry for a midnight snack.  
And why did that thought send a small thrill through him? He could feel his face burning.  
There was a delectable intensity in those icy blue eyes.  
It sent chills down Jerry's spine.  
He quickly fills the cups with ice, before handing them to Frank to fill.  
Frank fills them with scotch one at a time, handing one to Dean, then another to Jerry.  
The last one he fills for himself. 

"A toast! To friends new and old!" Frank says,downing his drink.  
Dean follows suit. And so does Jerry.  
Both Dean and Frank take notice.  
Dean frowns.  
Frank smiles.  
He does not need Dean to tell him that Jerry rarely drinks.  
He knows the twenty year old is just trying to keep pace with the big boys.  
And he is gonna wish he had never tried.  
"You know, Jerry, Dean and I were talking, and I offered for the two of you to come stay with me for a while, just until I have to leave town. What do you think?" Jerry considered it.  
He was feeling the effects of the scotch already.  
And the kid in him thought that a week in a nice uper class hotel with the one and only Fran Sinatra sounded like a hell of a lot of fun.  
"Sure! Can we Dean?"  
"Sure, Jer! We'd love to, Frank." Dean says, forcing a smile.  
He knows that Frank is right. The kid needs help.  
There are times when he worries so much about Jerry.  
Times when Jerry has all but gone too far.  
Times when Jerry gets hurt.  
Like falling on stage the other night.  
Dean had been by his side in a flash.  
Jerry had cut his leg on a piece of broken glass.  
Dean didn't even notice it until they got back to their dressing room. He had read Jerry the riot act before cleaning the wound and bandaging his leg.  
It had not been very bad.  
At least not this time.  
But what about next time?  
One day Jerry was gonna go too far.  
And that was a thought Dean could not stand.  
He knew how sensitive the kid could be.  
He had what writers romantically call a 'weak constitution.'  
He got sick only too easily.  
Fran was right, it was time for Jerry to wake up and realize how he was not just hurting himself, but the one who cared about him most.  
Dean.  
"Then it's settled. We'll head over to my place in the morning." Frank said with a smile.  
It was gonna be so much fun braking Jerry of his bad habits.  
If only for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

They don't own much, so moving from their small hotel room to Frank's spacious one is hardly a task at all.  
What is really good is that they have some time off coming.  
After months of working hard doing nine shows a day, six days a week, Skinny has agreed to give them a weeks paid vacation, after some persuasion from Frank, of course. It is easy for Frank to convince the owner of the 500 Club that his stars need some rest and relaxation.  
He also tells Skinny that its either this or expect a call from the hospital in the near future telling him that Jerry and Dean have collapsed from exhaustion. Skinny agrees and Frank compensates him.  
Even he knows not to come between Frank and what he wants.  
Frank's suit at the hotel is beyond belief.  
Five rooms, all for his use alone.  
His wife and children are back in California and his crew have rooms of their own. 

Dean wants to tell Jerry that he does not need to worry about Frank finding out,  
but at the same time he doesn't want to sleep with Jerry while Franks around.  
He knows better than to take any risks.  
Frank is up to more than just wanting to help him with his partner, he is sure of it.  
The question is, what exactly does he have planed for them?  
And it is for both of them, of that Dean is certain.  
Jerry may be his main target, but Dino is on the menu too.  
He has to find a tactic for protecting his partner and himself and helping Jerry at the same time.  
The problem is, he is afraid of Frank.  
He is also afraid of Jerry and what the kid is capable of.  
He knows the kid has a bad temper at times.  
He is not dumb.  
He has trouble with English at times, due to his upbringing.  
He knows that what the kid needs is to be put in his place.  
He just does not know how to do that with Jerry.  
And trusting Frank to help is taking a gamble.  
With Jerry's mind on the line.  
Dean shivers, and he is relieved that neither Frank nor Jerry seem to notice.

"Boy, this is some place you got here, Frank!" Jerry says.  
"Thank you, Jerry. Make yourself at home. You too, Dino.  
'Your room is over here." Frank says, leading Jerry to a spacious bed room.  
'Your's too, Dino. Come on."  
Dino follows them and sees that, to no surprise, their room has only one bed.  
And its big enough for more than just Jerry and himself.  
"Its the bridal suit, hope you two lovebirds don't mind." Frank says with a smile.  
Jerry laughs nervously.  
He can feel himself getting angry and is just about to comment when Dean explains.  
"Its okay, kid, he knows. We discussed it yesterday."  
Jerry's blood runs cold.  
Its one thing for Dean to know.  
Dean is the one he is in love with.  
But for Frank to know...  
"I see." Jerry says in his serious voice.  
"And this situation does not bother you, Mr Sinatra?" he asks.  
"No, kid. It don't bother me none. You love who you love, that's the way I figure it. 'And its Frank, Jerry. Mr Sinatra was my father."  
Jerry laughs in spite of himself.  
"You got it, Frank. Than I suppose you wont mind it if I kiss the big fella in front of you, eh?" Jerry asks with a smile.  
"Help yourself, kid. I am gonna go and inquire about dinner. I'll be back in about an hour. 'That give you enough time, Dino?" Frank asked, knowing that the crooner would need more time than that.  
"Better make it three, Frank, just to be on the safe side." Dean replies, picking Jerry up in his arms and kissing him on the mouth.  
Jerry's face turns bright red. Frank laughs.  
"Three hours. I'll be back." And with that Frank leaves. 

"You sure we can trust him?" Jerry asks once Frank is gone.  
"Yeah, I am sure. Frank has his own secrets too, kid. 'And I know a few of them well enough to keep him off our backs." "I trust you, Dino. It's just that I love you and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you." "I know, Jerry. I love you too."  
For a moment they are both silent.  
"Hey, we are all alone now, kid." Dean says with a sly smile. 'Why don't we take advantage of the situation?" "Sounds good to me, Paul, but I don't think the situation is what you are thinking of taking advantage of, now is it?" Jerry replies coyly. Dean laughed. "You know me so well, kid. Come here." 

 

Frank is down stairs, talking to the chef.  
He wants tortellini alfredo for their dinner this evening.  
Served with an Italian white wine and a gelato for desert.  
Its Franks favorite at the moment, and he wants to share it with his guests.  
Frank loves company. He enjoys guests at his dinner table who are both interesting and engaging.  
Dean and Jerry are both these things and so much more.  
He cant wait.  
He knows they wont be able to keep their hands off of each other for very long.  
The real fun is going to be getting Dean to help him with Jerry.  
Jerry will try to run his partner like he always does and Frank will step in.  
He knows that Jerry is not the only one with a temper.  
Dean was boxer, after all.  
Frank is fine with that so long as he knows the cops wont get called.  
He likes the idea of Jerry pushing his buttons.  
Or at least trying to.  
There are more things in Franks arsenal than just alcohol.  
He has some other fun things to share with his guests.  
Like uppers and downers.  
And a few other, more extreme things.  
He doubts he will need them.  
But it is always good to have them on hand, just in case.  
And with Jerry there is no telling what he is going to need to keep the kid in check.  
He heard the kids normal voice for the first time today, and it surprised him.  
It was masculine in a way Frank had not expected it to be.  
There was something about the way he had that ignited a fire in Frank.  
It had not been intimidating, nor meant to be taken that way.  
It had been meant to convey maturity and intelligence.  
I am no fool. That voice said.  
No. No fool. Not him.  
Except when it comes to his own well being. Frank mussed.  
Lets see how far he is willing to play with this tiger. Frank thought to himself.  
Maybe he will learn that he is a young lion, after all. 

Dean stared into Jerry's eyes.  
They are so beautiful, so intense, so passionate.  
Dean cant help but stare at him in wonder.  
And those lips...that mouth, so perfectly shaped.  
Not a boys mouth...or a girls mouth, for that matter.  
A simply beautiful, androgynous mouth.  
And to think, that mouth was the source of so much humor.  
That he could pull those silly faces and make an entire audience erupt in to laughter.  
And than light Deans blood on fire with a single stolen kiss.  
Did the audience see what it did to him?  
How red his face got?  
He loves Jerry.  
He cant help it.  
He always will.  
They may fight and have falling outs, but they will always love each other.  
The time fly's fast when they are alone together.  
Hugging, kissing, touching, embracing.  
Never wanting it to end.  
Each whispering the others name as they cleave to one another like two lost children.  
There are no clocks in their room.  
No unkindly reminders of the impermanence of their current arrangement.  
There is only the soft, silky bedding twined around them.  
The delicate scent of gardenias mingled with sweet.  
Frank knew Dean loved gardenias.  
He had called the hotel manager to have him order some this morning.  
They lay together naked, panting.  
Breathing in the sweat smell of flowers and sex.  
Dean pulls out his pack of Pall Malls from his coat pocket that lays in a hep with his pants and shirt by the bed.  
He lights one and hands it to Jerry then he lights one for himself.  
"Satisfied?" Dean asks with a smug smile.  
He knows the kid is, at least for now.  
"Very." Jerry replies a little shyly.  
"Good. I aim to please." Dean says, pulling Jerry over to him and laying Jerry's head against his chest.  
Dean's shoulder is the best place in the world, in Jerry's opinion.  
He could stay like this forever.

A knock on the door woke them both from a lite slumber.  
"Come in." Jerry said without thinking.  
It was only Frank.  
They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Dinner will be a half hour, gentlemen." Frank said with a smile as Dean and Jerry scrambled to cover themselves.  
'Dress is casual. There are cloths for you both in the chifferobe over there. I'll be waiting for you both in the dinning room."  
Frank headed out the door, but turned around before leaving.  
"And don't keep me waiting." He said with a smile.

They found the clothing and dressed quickly, each feeling hungry.  
Dean chose the red dress shirt with the black silk vest and Black dress pants.  
Jerry chose a cream colored long sleeved shirt and a pink button up sweater with cream colored pants.  
Both neatly outfitted, they made their way to the dinning room, holding hands.

 

They joke back and forth as Dean feeds Jerry forkful after forkful of tortellini.  
Stopping only occasionally to lick a stray drop of the creamy sauce off of his partners mouth.  
Jerry loves the attention and affection immensely.  
He also finds that he likes the way Fran laughs as Dean feeds him and licks him clean.  
Maybe its the wine getting to his head, but this starting to become a lot of fun.  
Dean licks him again, and this time Jerry moves fast and captures his mouth in a kiss.  
Frank cant help but feel left out from all this affection.  
He watches them and looks sullen and lonely. Jerry sees him and he gets an idea of his own.  
"Are we really gonna leave Frank out in the cold, Dean?  
'He looks lonely over there. Why don't we invite him over to join us?" Jerry asks.  
Yeah, its probably the wine talking.  
Either way its what Jerry wants right now and that is all that matters to him.  
Dean looks over at Frank and he knows that his was part of his plan all along.  
And he does not care.  
He is getting tiered of playing it low key.  
And he likes the idea of being with a man more his own age for awhile.  
"You header the, kid, Frank. Why don't you come over here and join us?" Dean asks in his sexiest voice.  
And suddenly Frank gets the realization that this time he might have bitten off more than he can chew.  
There is an almost predatory look on their faces that makes him feel a little nervous.  
He finds he likes the silent challenge.  
Frank stands up and walks over to them slowly.  
Dean pulls up a chair for Frank but before he can sit down Jerry pounces on him.

Frank is surprised by how strong the kid is.  
He holds Franks wrists tightly, pining him to the floor.  
His mouth is forceful and insistent.  
There is a delicious hunger there that he cant help but enjoy.  
Dean watches them unsure of what to say or do.  
He knows Jerry's heart belongs to him alone.  
But still...he hates to share.  
And the kid is enjoying this.  
Jerry likes to run rampant over anything and everything he can.  
And right now that thing is Frank.  
When Frank does open his eyes, they are so blue they freeze Jerry with their intensity.  
He just stares into them, vexed into silence.  
"You don't have to stop, kid. You show me what you got." Frank says, grinning mischievously.  
Jerry grins back.  
"Oh, yeah? You think you can handle it, old timer?" Jerry asks in his typical high pitched voice.  
Frank laughs.  
"Kid, I can handle anything you can dish out."  
"You hear this guy, Dean? He thinks he can handle whatever I dish out."  
"I think he probably can, Jer. The question is, can he handle both of us?" Dean asks, grinning down at Frank, who chuckles softly.  
"You gonna team up on me now, Dino? Or you gonna wait until the kids exhausted himself a little?"  
"I am gonna wait awhile, Frank.  
'Let Jerry work on you and when he's had his fun, then I am gonna get you back for touching my boy.  
'I am thinkin' very seriously about ripping you a new one, if you honestly wanna' know."  
Frank blushes.  
He may have bitten off more than he can chew.  
"Then again, I might just beat him to the punch." Jerry purrs in Frank's ear and then nibbles it playfully.  
Dean laughs.  
"Save somthin' for me, kid." Dean says, rubbing Jerry's neck tenderly.  
The kid starts to moan.  
He loves it when Dean does that.  
Ever aware, Frank makes a mental reminder of it.  
So the kid has a sensitive neck, eh?  
Dean starts to kiss Jerry's ears and the kid loosens his grip.  
Frank considers his options and decides he wants more of whatever Jerry is going to dish out.  
"You forgot me already, kid?" Frank asks.  
Jerry turns his attention back to Frank.  
"That your way of saying you want more, Blue Eyes?" Jerry asks.  
"I wanna see what you got. I don't have to guess about what Dino can do. But you...  
'you gotta show me what you're capable of, kid.  
'Cus right now I don't see anything but a love sick puppy trying to play with the big boys." Frank says chalengingly.  
"Oh, yeah? Well allow me to rectify that misconception of yours."  
Jerry's hands tighten around Franks wrists and he thrust his right leg between Franks,  
causing the crooner to gasp in surprise.  
Jerry's mouth is on his again, forceful and hungry.  
He lets go of Franks left wrist and darts his hand down between Franks legs.  
Frank is already hard and getting a little lightheaded from how forceful Jerry is being.  
It surprises him.  
Jerry seems like the typical bottom.  
But he's not.  
There is a man there, with as much capacity as any man.  
And there is something about Frank that has him wanting to be more dominant.  
Maybe its the look in his eyes.  
Jerry does not know.  
What he does know is that he likes this.  
They have a whole week ahead of them.  
And Jerry intends on enjoying the hell out of it.  
"You like being pinned down like this, big fella'?" Jerry asks, sweetly.  
Frank laughs and uses his left hand to caress the kids neck and right ear.  
Jerry shivers and moans.  
They look each other in the eye.  
Jerry smiles and laughs.  
"You wanna play hard ball, eh? Okay, Frankie, lets play ball."  
Jerry is quick at getting Franks shirt unbuttoned.  
He is surprisingly lean and fit, and Jerry takes it in for a moment in fascination.  
He wants to strip Frank of everything but his boxers.  
Then he wants to lose his own attire.  
Jerry likes boxers, he is not sure why.  
Maybe because it is a masculine article of clothing.  
He likes the idea of feeling Frank's bare skin pressed against his own.  
And then he feels Dean helping him undress.  
His partner knows him so well.  
Jerry laughs.  
"I love you, Dino." Jerry says and kisses Dean.  
His shirt is off in a flash.  
It takes him a few moments for them to get his pants off.  
Frank waits patiently before making a suggestion.  
"Maybe we should take this into the bed room. My back is starting to hurt."  
Dean does not reply, instead he picks Frank up and carries him to the bed room with ease.  
Jerry follows after fast, not wanting to miss out on anything.  
"Don't worry, kid. He's all yours."  
Dean informs Jerry, setting Frank down on the bed.  
Dean takes a seat across from the bed and lights a cigarette.  
Jerry proceeds to pounce on Frank, striping him of everything except his boxers. 

 

Dean's expression is notoriously difficult to read.  
There are times when it seems like only his partner, Jerry, knows what he is thinking.  
Right now is not one of those times.  
There is a look on his face that suggests his current mood.  
He is a touchy feely kind of guy.  
As in he likes to touch and feel, especially with Jerry.  
Right now he is feeling left out in the cold.  
He thinks its about time he let the kid know how he's feeling.  
"Jerry..." Dean says in his own authoritarian tone of voice.  
Jerry freezes.  
He knows only too well what the tone means.  
It means Dean wants his attention and he wants it right NOW.  
"Yes, Dean?" Jerry asks, running to Dean and sitting on his lap.  
Frank laughs and sits up to watch what Dean will do.  
"You having fun, kid?" Dean asks.  
"Why? Are jealous of Frank already?" Jerry replies in his cutest voice.  
"Mmmhmm." Dean replies, eyes focused on Jerry intently. 

A thought enters Jerry's mind and it feels like a total eclipse.  
The smile fades from his face.  
All the happiness he was feeling only moments ago is gone.  
Everything is dark and he just wants to scream.  
"Jerry?" Dean asks, taking hold of him.  
He hates to see Jerry like this.  
It scares him badly.  
He knows the kid wants more than he can have.  
He wants Dean.  
Not just the love and the life they have now, but to do in public what they do in privet.  
To tell the world that Dean is his and his alone.  
And that is something they all know is impossible.  
Its a scary sight for even Frank to see.  
The kid just withers like a hot house orchid in Arizonan.  
He collapses into Dean's arms and starts to cry.  
Frank gives Dean a questioning glance, as if silently asking if Dean thinks he could help.  
Dean considers it before nodding.  
Frank crosses the room to where the two love birds are seated.  
He places his hands on Jerry's shoulders and rubs them gently. Jerry turns to look at Frank, looking caught off guard.  
"You wanna' tell us why your crying, kid?" Frank asks.  
Jerry considers it.  
He is not sure of how to express what he is feeling right now.  
He wants to tell them how hopeless he fells.  
He loves Dean.  
But their relationship is hopeless.  
Frank knows it is not as hopeless as the kid thinks it is.  
He knows if they are smart and careful they can get away with a lot more than either one thinks.  
But it wont be easy.  
They will have to confront more than a few raised eyebrows.  
But love is worth it.  
Love is always worth it. 

"I love him."Jerry says, referring to Dean.  
"I love you so much I would do anything for you, Dino. Anything at all." Jerry sobs against Dean.  
Dean lifts his chin and looks into his eyes adoringly.  
"I know, Jerry. I love you too. But why are you crying? You were so happy only a few moments ago. What happened?"  
He gazed into Dean's chocolate colored eyes.  
"I imagined my life without you. And I realized that if I didn't have you I think I'd...I'd...just end it all"  
The slap across his face shocked them both.  
Dean was about to react when he saw the look of fury in Franks azure eyes.  
"Don't you dare talk like that! Do you hear me?! Don't you fucking dare!" Frank shouted.  
"Do you have any idea how fucking lucky you are?! Everyone in the audience was jealous of the two of you laughing and joking with each other and you...  
'you talk about killing yourself! How selfish! And do you have any idea of how what you just said made Dean feel?  
'Look at him! He looks horrified."  
Jerry was stunned and frightened.  
He had never seen or heard anything so frightening in all his life.  
And yet...  
And yet he knew Frank was right.  
"Dino...I...I.."  
He turned and looked at his partner.  
Dean's eye's were wide and his heart was racing.  
Then something in him snapped.  
"Why do you talk that, Jerry? This is not the first time you've said something like that.  
'You asked me if I thought you were crazy before, do you remember that?"  
Jerry was silent for a moment and then he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I remember."  
The night they had first confessed their love for each other.  
"I love you, Jerry. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you either.  
'Please don't talk about hurting yourself anymore. It really frightens me"  
Jerry considered it for a moment.  
"Okay, I won't. I just love you, Dean. I cant help it."  
"Good. Now you just come with me." Dean said, lifting Jerry and carrying him to the bed.  
Frank was panting and he was shaking badly.  
"You gonna be okay, Frank?" Dean asked.  
Frank took a deep breath and calmed himself.  
"Yeah. I think so. I am sorry I hit you, Jerry." He said, seeing the bright red hand print that stood out on Jerry's face now.  
His temper is terrible, and while it rarely got the better of him, it was still a problem.  
"No, I had it coming." Jerry says. knowing that it is true.  
"I don't think about how what I say makes you feel, Dino. I am sorry."  
"Its alright, Jerry. Lets forget about it for now.  
'I do think we need to teach Frank a lesson for hitting you, though." Dean says, throwing Frank a playful grin.  
Frank laughs.  
"Oh yeah? Is that right?" Frank asked with a smile.  
"Whats the matter, Frankie? You worried I might be to rough with you?" Dean asked with a chuckle.  
"You know, when you talk like that it gets me all hot and bothered."Frank said with a nervous laugh.  
"Oh? Does it now." Dean says in his sexiest voice, getting up and heading towards Frank.  
There is a look in Deans eyes that say how series he is and Frank finds it both frightening and thrilling.  
"Show me what you got, big guy." Frank says, challenging Dean.  
"Oh I will, trust me." Dean replies, his tone still authoritative.  
Frank wets his lips nervously.  
Maybe he had gotten in over his head.  
Jerry was watching this with amusement.  
He was curious to see what Dean was going to do to Frank.  
"You wanted this, didn't you, Blue Eye's? To have some fun with the kid and me?  
'Come on, Frank. Lets have some fun."  
Dean picks him up and throws him over his shoulder as if he was some floozy and carries him to the bed.  
"Whoa there, Dino!" Frank says, caught off guard, but enjoying it either way.  
Dean lays him on the bed as gently as if he were a young bride.  
Jerry starts foundling his hair softly, as Dean starts to disrobe.  
They are both transfixed watching him peel of his clothing semi methodologically.  
He removes the vest, tossing it over his shoulder, than his shirt and undershirt follow.  
Now he removes his belt, watching as both Frank and Jerry lick their lips in anticipation.  
Dean cant help but smile.  
He had thought he would not enjoy this that much but he was wrong.  
So wrong.  
This was becoming a lot of fun fast.  
Just watching these two drool while looking at him as if they were a couple of love sick teenage girls is so thrilling.  
He sets his belt on the night stand and says: "I'll just put this here for latter."  
Knowing how that will get them going.  
"Boy you sure know what to say to get a guy to blush, don't you, Dino?" Frank says.  
Dean only smiles mischievously.  
He unbuttons his pants and steps out of them with ease.  
"Now all three of us are wearing the same number of clothing.  
'I was beginning to feel a little over dressed. After all, you said 'causal.'  
'Didn't you, Frankie?" Dean says getting on the bed.  
"Yeah, I did say that." Frank says nervously.  
"So tell me, Frank, how do you want to play this one?"  
Frank considers.  
"We could just ravage him." Jerry suggests.  
Dean laughs.  
"Yeah, we could. Or, and here is what I am thinking...  
Me and Frank could pin you down and teach you a lesson."  
Frank smiles, he was starting to get worried.  
"Yeah, we could do that, wait...what?!" Jerry says, half comically.  
"Grab him!" Dean says, taking hold of Jerry's shoulders.  
Jerry struggles halfheartedly under his partner.  
"Now, Paul, aren't you getting a little carried away?  
'I mean, I haven't even done it like that with you yet."  
Frank stopped.  
"What do you mean, Jerry?" Frank asked.  
Dean stops.  
Maybe he was getting a little carried away.  
"He means we haven't...I haven't...um..."  
Dean looks down nervously trying to find the right word.  
"We haven't had sex like that yet." Jerry says, feeling embarrassed.  
"Oh! I had no idea. I just figured..." Frank apologizes.  
"Its no big deal. I am just kind of nervous about it.  
'It will be my first time, you know." Jerry confessed.  
Now Frank is even more apologetic.  
"Really? You mean you've never..."  
"Never. Dean is the only one I ever even considered it with....until tonight."  
"What do you want to do now, Jerry?" Dean asks his partner.  
Jerry considers.  
"I want to do it with you first, whatever else happens. It has to be you."  
Dean kisses him and Jerry finds himself leaning back, wanting to be with Dean this way more than anything he has ever wanted.  
"I have an idea." Frank says.  
"Whats that?" Dean asks, all the blood is rushing from h is head to his groin.  
Frank whisperer in Dean's ear.  
Jerry hopes its something that wont hurt.  
Too much, anyway.  
"I'll be right back." Frank says, leaving the room.  
He is back in a flash with a bottle of baby oil.  
Jerry's eyes widen.  
"Whats that for?"  
"Its so this wont hurt. At least not much, anyways."Dean replies, kissing Jerry.  
"Oh, I see." Jerry swallows nervously.  
"Just lay back and let me take care of everything, okay, Jer?"  
"Oh, Okay."  
Jerry laid back, trying to remain calm.  
"Here, lets take these off first." Dean says, removing Jerry's boxers.  
"Spread your legs." Dean instructed.  
Jerry did so tentatively.  
He did not bother asking if this was going to hurt or not.  
He knew it would.  
Dean opened the bottle of baby oil and poured it on his hand and then between Jerry's legs.  
Covering his anus.  
Boy, if my dad ever finds out about this he'll never talk to me again. Jerry thought.  
He knew instinctively that it was his way of trying to deal with the stress by making himself laugh.  
It was not helping.  
"This is gonna' sting a little, okay? So take a deep breath and exhale when I say to." Dean tells him.  
"Okay."  
"Deep breath."  
He feels Deans finger pressing against his asshole.  
Then..  
"Exhale."  
"Ouch!"  
It does not hurt as much as he feared it would.  
But then again it is only Dean's finger.  
He can feel Dean working it around, trying to loosen him up.  
Jerry bites his lip, trying not to fidget.  
"Just try to relax, okay? The more you stress out the tighter you are getting."  
"Oh. Okay, I'll try."  
"Here, let me help you." Frank says.  
His right hand darts down and grasps Jerry's cock.  
Immediately the kid starts to relax.  
Damn if that didn't feel amazing.  
He was moaning and he buried his right hand in Frank's curly hair.  
Frank sure as hell knew how to use his mouth for more than singing.  
Jerry had complacently forgotten about what Dean was doing and was focused on Franks hot, wet mouth.  
At least he was until Dean slid in another finger and started to prob as if he was looking for something.  
It only hurt a little and so Jerry hardly noticed it at all.  
And then Dean found what he was looking for.  
"Fuck!" Jerry moaned as Dean hit his prostate.  
"There we go, just a little longer, Jerry. I want you to be ready for me."  
"If you keep doing that I am gonna cum!" Jerry moaned.  
Dean slid in another finger and started to stretch him out some more.  
Jerry was writhing, some where between pain and pleasure.  
When Dean was sure he was ready he nudged Frank to let him know to move.  
Jerry was panting.  
Aching with desire.  
"Are you ready, Jerry?"  
Jerry looked into Dean's chocolate colored eyes.  
"I am." He replied, his voice calm and natural.  
"I'll be as gentle as possible. I promise."  
"I trust you, Dean. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Dean pushed in as quickly as he could to try and spare the kid as much pain as possible.  
"Fucking Hell!" Jerry all but screamed.  
Damn if that was not the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life.  
"Shh shh. Its okay, I am here, I am here." Dean said, warping his arms around Jerry and kissing him.  
Frank sat back and watched, captivated.  
"Nice and slow, Dino. Its the kids first time, remember." Frank said, reminding his friend of the obvious.  
Dean wrapped his right hand around Jerry's aching cock and started to jerk him off.  
Thrusting into him slowly as he did so.  
Jerry was moaning again, a little from pain and a little from pleasure.  
His eyes are locked on to his partner.  
He loves Dean so much its driving him crazy and he knows it.  
He hates the fact that Dean is married to the dumb useless dame, Betty.  
That there is no way he will ever be married to Jerry.  
And that it makes him want to jump off a tall building.  
Then Dean hits that spot again and nothing else matters.  
"God!" Jerry moans and he thrusts his hips up to meet Dean.  
"That's it, baby. Nice and and easy. You like that, baby?"  
And Jerry has to bite his lip to keep from saying it.  
"I asked you if you like it, Jerry." Dean asks authoritatively and thrusts into Jerry again, only harder this time.  
"I like it! I like it!" He moans in his natural, none squeaky voice.  
"Good boy." Dean says, smiling at him sweetly.  
Jerry blushes.  
Frank is enjoying this.  
He knows that Dean will punish him for hitting Jerry.  
Its only a matter of when and how.  
Dean has never made love to anyone like this before.  
Not even to Betty on their wedding night.  
He is nervous and anxious to please his partner.  
He is in love with this kid, and it scares him.  
He loves his kids, but he has never known how to be a good father.  
His own was not a very good example.  
But they do seem to like Jerry, and that is a big plus.  
Jerry makes them laugh, which makes Dean happy.  
And Jerry just loves them too.  
A win win situation.  
He has not told Jerry, but he knows he is going to divorce Betty soon.  
He has to.  
Dean has picked up a steady rhythm now, and Jerry is rocking along with him.  
The kid is gonna pop at any second.  
"Dean! I am gonna...I am gonna..."  
"Me too, baby." Dean manages to say as they both explode at the same time.  
Jerry spilling into Dean's hand and Dean pouring into him.  
"Ah!" Jerry moans as fireworks go off behind his eyes.  
"Jerry!" Dean moans the kids name as he pumps into his partner hard and fast.  
They lay together, exhausted and euphoric. Just holding each other.  
"You fella's sure do know how to show a guy a good time." Jerry manages to say.  
Both Frank and Dean laugh.  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, its your turn next, bubby." Dean tells Frank with a wicked grin.  
Frank chuckled nervously.  
I t was going to be a long week.


	3. Hot Water

chapter 3

Dean's normally gentle amber eyes gleamed mischievously in the low lamp light. Frank could hear his heart beating faster as Dean crawled towards him like a tiger. But this was what he wanted, wasn't it? Jerry was too exhausted to do more than just lay and watch as Dean got Frank back for hitting him.  
"What you gonna' do to me, big guy?" Frank asked, trying to regain his composure. Dean chuckled. "That is a good question. What do you think I should to do to you, Frank? 'You wanted this after all. You got me and Jerry in bed with you, and now your acting like a nervous bride on her wedding night. How come?" Dean asked in a purring voice. Frank could feel his face burning.   
Dean was just about the only one who could do that to him, he figured. And maybe Jerry. There had been a few moments there where he had lost control with the kid   
and it had looked like Dean and him were actually going to team up against him.   
He was not sure if he found that thought more frightening or more exciting.   
This had not exactly been his plan all along. Had it? He was not sure.   
Looking into those warm brown eyes he found it difficult to think. 

"I want whatever you and your boy can dish out, Dino. Or didn't I make that clear yet?" Frank replied, trying to sound confident. Dean laughed and Jerry, despite his exhaustion, managed to chuckle.   
"If Dean dishes it out to you like I think he will your gonna be in for a big surprise, Blue Eyes.   
'Then again I may just come over there and teach you some manners myself." Jerry said.   
"I do owe you one for slapping my boy, Frank. You gonna take it like a man,   
'or am I gonna have to put you over my knee?" Dean asked smiling fiendishly. 

Oh yeah, he had definitely bitten off more than he could chew.   
But he was not about to back down.   
Besides, this was turning out to be a lot more interesting than he had expected.   
"Well, Dino, I guess your gonna have to spank me, cus no way am I gonna sit here and let you slap me." Frank replied with a playful smile all his own. Jerry was starting to recover and he had pulled himself up to a sitting position propped up against the pillows.   
He watched his partner with a bemused smile.   
His face still stung a little and he was eager to see Frank get his.   
"You sound like you might enjoy that, Frankie." Dean said with a chuckle.   
"What do ya' say we find out?" 

Dean was faster than Frank had expected he would be.   
He had a hold of Frank before the crooner could respond.   
Jerry laughed.   
He knew just how fast and strong his partner could be when he wanted to be.   
Dean does not wait for Frank to react. He flips him over his knee and yanks his boxers down.   
"I am gonna teach you what happens when you hit my kid, Frank.   
'Your never gonna slap him again, and I am gonna make sure of it."   
Dean's hands are big and well knowledge when it comes to hitting.   
He knows what Frank can and cant handle. ten good, hard smacks should do it.   
He is satisfied when Frank yelps the first time.   
He wriggles trying to get free, but Dean is not having any of that.   
It takes a lot to make Dino mad.   
He is usually slow to anger and quick to forget.   
But this whole enterprise has him in a bad mood. He can feel himself losing his temper.   
This was what Frank wanted.   
Not him.   
And once Jerry really figures out whats going on he wont be so happy about it either.

"Knock it off, Dino! That hurts!" Frank complains.   
Jerry laughs.   
"Boy, Frankie, a few swats on the ass and your bitching like a little kid!" Jerry teases.   
Jerry is enjoying this.   
He can be a bit naive at times and so he really does not understand what Frank is up to just yet.   
He knows that its kind of fun, though.   
He likes to be in control of the situation.   
The fact that he has let Frank get as far with him as he has is a miracle.   
But what Jerry does not know can hurt him. 

"You talk a big game, but you got Dino doing your dirty work for you.   
'You let Dean fight all your battles for you, is that it, kid? What is he?   
'Your fucking husband or something?" Frank says, knowing that its getting the kid flustered.   
Dean smacks his ass hard enough for it really smart. 

"I don't need anyone to fight for me, you fuckin' gangster!"   
Jerry spits, and he pushes Dean away and slaps Frank across the face.

It scares Dean and he finds himself pulling his partner off of Frank.   
Frank is laughing.   
"Now that's more like it, kid!"Frank says, sitting up, a bright red hand print on his face.   
Jerry looks at him confused.   
"You...you ain't mad at me?"   
"No, kid. I am not mad at you. I figure this way we are even.   
'I slapped you, you slapped me. Even Stevens, right?"  
Jerry laughs.   
"Yeah. Even Stevens." Jerry says.   
"I am gonna go take a bath and let you two figure out what to do next." Jerry says,   
heading for the bathroom that adjoins their room.   
Frank waits for the sound of the water running to talk to Dean. 

"So, why didn't you tell me that you and the kid hadn't fucked yet?"   
Dean does not know what to say.   
He has no problem with discussing sex when it comes to women.   
But talking about some guy you are sleeping with, or worse, are in love with, is not done.   
"Jesus, Dino, if I had known that I wouldn't have..."   
"Just forget it, Frank. I don't want to talk about it.   
'What I will say is this, you and the kid may be square, but you and I ain't."   
Frank grins.   
"Oh, yeah? And what are you planning on doing to even the score, Dino?" Frank asks.   
Dean grins back at him.   
"I'll think of something."

Jerry loves taking baths.   
Ever the perpetual child, he enjoys playing whenever and wherever he can.   
Its snowing outside and he loves hot baths when its cold like it is now.   
He has had to entertain himself much of the twenty odd years he has been alive.   
The only child of two vaudeville stars, he has been alone much of the time.   
At the age of eighteen he met and married a Catholic girl, named Patti.   
He loves Patti and their young son, Gary, but work keeps him away from home.   
And that has not been good for either of them.   
Its true she gives him companionship, the love of a woman and a loving mother to their child. But there are somethings she just can't be to him. There is a void in him she can never fill.   
And that space seems custom made for Dean.   
Dean just fits there, by his side, as if God Himself had intended it.   
They have something together that no other comedy team has.   
Not Hope and Crosby or Laurel and Hardy.   
They have this almost psychic connection between them.   
No, Jerry can not imagine his life without Dean.

So, what was he going to do with Frank?   
Frank was starting to get impatient. And who could blame him?   
Both Dean and Jerry had already been satisfied and here he was still horny as Hell.   
"Whats the matter, Dino? You afraid that I am too much for you to handle?"   
Dean laughs.   
"The kid is right, you know that, Frank? You got a big mouth."   
"Is that right? And what'ca gonna do about it, Dino? Wash my mouth out with soap?"   
Dean smiled mischievously.   
He pins Frank down fast, smashing his mouth against Franks.   
If Jerry's kisses were insistent, Dean's were flat out demanding.   
There is no playfulness in the way Dean kisses Frank.   
He is not interested in foreplay, he wants to show Frank that he wont be dominated. 

"What' you trying to do, Dino, suffocate me?!" Frank asks, once he catches his breath.   
Dean laughs.   
He really has a grate sense of humor all his own.   
"Is that anyway to say thank you, Frank? tsk tsk.   
'I'll just have to try harder, than, won't I?" Dean says, smiling sweetly.   
He snakes his right hand down slowly, almost tickling Frank's stomach.   
Frank shivers, unsure of what to expect and liking the mystery of it.   
"Oh, yeah? What'cha got in mind?" Frank asks.   
And Dean can hear the anxiety in his voice.   
It's like music to Dean's ears. He has the controls.   
He'll exhaust Frank now and than maybe Jerry again when he gets out of the tub.   
That way he can get some sleep without fear of waking up tied to the bed post.   
Or whatever the two of them might try to do to him if he let his guard down. 

Frank is not stupid. He knows where this is going, and he is not so sure he likes it.   
He had wanted to play with Jerry and now he finds himself being pinned down by Dean.   
He needs to turn the tables, and fast.   
Then he gets an idea.   
Dean knows the moment it happens, too.   
Frank's blue eyes light up like the 4th of July.   
"What are you scheming now?" Dean asks.   
Frank laughs. "You know what I think, Dino?"   
"No, but I am pretty sure I ain't gonna' like it, whatever it is."   
Frank smiled. 

"I think you are too chicken to let have done to you what you did to the kid.   
'I think you are trying to do everything possible not to get that cute ass of your's fucked.   
'That's what I think."   
Dean froze.   
His smile faded.   
Of course Frank was right, he usually was.   
But what should Dean do about it?   
Getting mad would only prove Frank's point.   
Hell, just the look on his face leaves no doubt in Frank's mind.   
"And I take it that is your less than subtle way of saying you wanna' fuck me, eh, Frank?"   
Franks smile widened.   
"You could say that." Frank replied.  
Dean sighed and sat up.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just be saving myself for Jerry?"   
Dean asks, unsure of how much even he believed himself.   
A part of him feels like it was not only true, but obvious.   
If he is going to let anyone do that to him it would be Jerry.  
At least with Jerry he would feel wanted and adored.  
With Frank everything felt momentary and impersonal.   
But with Jerry...  
With Jerry even holding hands felt like something special. 

He is playing with a big yellow rubber ducky he found sitting by the tub, no doubt left there for him Frank himself.   
Leave it Frank to have thought of it.   
He is staring to get bored and lonely.  
Intolerable!  
He decides to have a little fun.  
He splashes water all over the floor, being as quiet as he can be.  
Jerry turns off the water then he puts his plan into action.

"You really do love that boy, don't you?" Frank asks, sounding a little sad about it.  
"I do, Frank. More than my own life."  
They meet each others gaze when they both hear clear as bell Jerry calling for help.  
"Dean! Help, Dean!"  
They are up in a flash and headed to the bathroom.  
As soon as they have the door open they see why the kid is yelling.  
The floor is covered in water and soap.  
There is no way for the kid to get out without slipping all over the floor. 

"Jesus, Jerry! What happened!?" Dean asks, looking from the floor to his partner nervously.  
"I got carried away." Jerry replies cutely.   
Dean can't help but smile.  
Jerry pulls his knees up to his chest, looking as shy as he can.  
And damn if it is not just the most adorable thing Dean has ever seen.  
"Alright, alright. How the hell am I gonna get you outta' there without us both braking our necks?" Dean asked.  
Jerry looked down at the mess he had made and thought it might have been a mistake after all.  
"I have an idea." Frank said, looking over Dean's shoulder at the mess.  
"Yeah? What's that?" Dean asked.  
"I'll go grab a bunch of towels from the downstairs maid.   
'It'll take me a few minuets to throw some cloths on and I'll be right back." Frank said, and headed for his room.

"Boy that guy is really something else, you know that?" Jerry said, now that Frank was gone.  
"Yeah, you can say that again. You know what he wanted to do to me?" Dean asked.  
"I am afraid to ask."   
"He wanted to do with me what I did to you."  
"Oh, you mean he wanted to fuck you, right? And what did you tell him?"  
Dean didn't know how to reply.   
He looked away sheepishly.  
Jerry was immediately concerned.  
"What did you tell him, Paul?" Jerry asked.  
Dean sighed.  
"I told him the truth."  
"Which is what?"  
There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"I'll told him that I was saving myself for you. There, you happy?" Dean replied.  
Jerry didn't know weather to let out a sigh of relief or not.  
He was shocked.  
"You..you said you were saving yourself for...for me?"  
He can't believe it.  
He had not even considered that would let him do something like that to him.  
Let alone that he might want him to.  
Jerry smiles one of his big, overpowering smiles.  
"Are you serious, Paul? Are you sure that's what really you want?" Jerry asks.  
Dean sighs.  
He looks his partner in his big, amber colored eyes.  
And he knows it is.  
"Yes, Jerry. I am sure."

Frank is back in a flash with two arm loads full of towels in about ten different shades of green.  
"I hope this is enough." Frank says, handing Dean a stack and taking the rest himself.   
"Just throw them on the floor and walk over em,' Dino." Frank says.  
It's cold, and Jerry has started to shiver from being the rapidly cooling water.  
"I am gonna' cover the floor with the towels and then I am gonna' come over there and get you, kid.  
'You grab that big comforter on the bed, Frank and once I've got him, you wrap it around him, okay?"   
"You got it, Dino." Frank says, handing Dean the rest of the towels and darting over to the bed.  
Dean covers the entire tile floor with the towels and carefully maneuvers his way over to the tub.

Dean reaches down to take hold of his partner and Jerry wraps his arms around Dean for leverage.   
Dean slowly picks him up out of the tub, being very careful not to lose his footing.  
"I got you, kid, I got you." Dean croons in Jerry's right ear.   
Jerry curls up close against him, loving the attention and intimacy.   
He caries Jerry out of the bathroom safely.  
Frank wraps the massive down comforter around Jerry, who is now shivering quiet badly. 

"Lay him on the bed, Dino. I'll go see if I can get him some hot chocolate to warm him up." Frank says, darting off again.  
"B...b...boy! He act's more like a n...n...nursemaid t...than even y...you, Paul!" Jerry stutters.   
"The man is hopeless." Dean says.  
"He has a real soft spot for you, kid."  
"It's not his soft spot that's got me worried, Paul. It's his hard on." Jerry says, half jokingly.  
Dean can't help but laugh.   
"I know what you mean."   
Dean looks into Jerry's eyes and feels that connection that made him agree to team up with Jerry.  
"Did you r...really mean what you said before? About savin' yourself for me?" Jerry asked him.  
Dean swallowed hard.  
"I did." Dean replies, gazing into the kids eyes.  
Jerry smiled and curled up on Dean's lap, laying his head against Dean's chest.  
"I love you, Paul." Jerry tells his partner his normal voice.  
"I love you, too, Jerry." 

Frank is soon back with the hot chocolate.  
"Here, kid. It's very hot, so be careful."  
"Thank you, mom, I will be." Jerry replies, jokingly.  
Frank only shakes his head.  
"That mouth of yours, kid..."  
"I know, its just so kissable, isn't it?" Jerry says in cute voice.  
Both Frank and Dean laugh this time.  
"You can say that again." Dean says, dipping his head down and kissing Jerry on the mouth. 

"I don't suppose either one of you cares, but I am still horny as hell.   
'And I haven't haven't even jerked off today!"  
Both Dean and Jerry can't help but laugh.  
"Poor baby! We forgot all about you, didn't we, Dino?   
'Well, we'll just have set things right, wont we?" Jerry says, setting his cup down of the nightstand.  
He pounces on Frank and pins him down.  
"So, Frankie, Dino tells me you were trying to get him to let you fuck him, is that right?"  
Frank laughs.  
"So what if it is, kid? What'cha gonna' do about it?"  
Jerry considers the question.  
"While I'd personally like to fuck you myself, I think I'll let Dino have the honer of rippin' you a new one.   
'How does that sound?" Jerry says with a smile.  
"But don't worry, Frank, I'll try to help you relax."   
Jerry reaches down and undoes the button and zipper on the pair of slacks Frank has on.  
He rips them off with a second thought.  
"Easy, kid! Let's not get carried away!" Frank says nervously.

Dean smiles at Jerry.  
"You sure your okay with me doing this, Jer?"   
"I am." Jerry replies reassuringly.   
"There's a jar of petroleum jelly in the nightstand, Jerry. Hand it to Dino, please.   
'If you insist on doin' this to me, at least do it right."  
"Bossy, ain't we? Alright, alright, I'll give em' the jelly." Jerry say.  
He finds the jar in a flash and hands it Dean.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this when I was doin' this for Jerry?" Dean growls.  
The baby oil had not been very helpful, as it absorbed into the skin too easily.  
"I forgot about it until just now, Dino, I swear! I would have told ya' otherwise."  
Dean knows Frank is telling the truth, but he is still upset.  
"I ought to use the baby oil. Make you suffer the way Jerry did."  
Jerry looks from Dean to Frank and back again.  
He hates to feel naive, even if he is.   
"I take it this stuff works better for that kinda' thing, huh?"  
"Its made for that purpose. Only for thermometers, not...this." Dean replies.  
"Oh, I see! That's the stuff your mom puts on you when she needs to take your temperature."   
Jerry giggles.  
Dean smiles. 

Jerry has a way of making him feel good even when things seem hopeless.   
Like their first real time on stage together.  
After the show Skinny had told them they had better come up with some thing funny or they would both be fired.  
Needles to say they had both been pretty worried.  
They had done bits and pieces of what would become their act at other night clubs along the east cost.  
But that had been largely improvised.   
And they had never had a permanent acting gig on account of it.  
While Dean had been sweating bullets.  
Jerry wrote down ideas on a scrap of paper from a sandwich Dean had ordered.  
He ran them by Dean and Dean agreed to go along with whatever Jerry came up with.  
And so they went on stage.  
Both knowing what was at stake.  
Both having wife's and kids to feed.  
Both hiding from the other the terrible secret of their love for each other.   
And for two and a half hours they had made that lucky audience roar with laughter.  
It's been said that no one before or since has ever gotten an audience to laugh harder than Martin and Lewis did.  
And I am apt to believe it.

Skinny had loved the show.  
That night they both crashed in the hotel room Jerry had been renting weekly.  
On a bed, barely big enough for the both of them to fit on.  
And when they woke up they had agreed they were a team.  
Contracts came later.  
But by then they knew what they had.  
And that it was pure gold.

Dean remembered that moment fondly now.   
Looking at Jerry when the crowed was gone and they were headed back to the hotel room.  
And feeling something electric between them.  
And he'd thought the saddest, strangest thing.  
Why didn't he feel this way with Betty, his wife?   
Why didn't he feel this way with any of the girls he slept with?  
Why was it only with this twenty year old skinny Jewish boy from New Jersey that he felt like this?  
He didn't know then, and he didn't know now.  
Jerry was just one of a kind.  
And how lucky he felt to know that Jerry was his and his alone.  
It was true, their wives were still a part of their lives.  
The kids were not a problem.  
Jerry is grate with kids.  
He loves them.  
And they seem to love him too.  
After all, he makes them laugh.  
And that is something children need more than anything, Dean figures.  
Someone who can make them smile.  
Betty could never do that.  
She didn't know how to make anyone smile.  
Even herself.

Dean leans down and kisses Jerry.  
"I really do love you, Jerry. More than I can say." Dean says, the jar of jelly still in his hand.   
Jerry beams.  
He can't help it.  
When Dean says that to him its like nothing else matters in all the world.  
Not even Frank Sinatra with his beautiful blue eyes and sexy, boyish good looks can draw Jerry away from Dean.  
Or vice versa.   
"I love you too, Paul." Jerry says, wrapping his arms around his partner.  
Frank waits patiently, but he can't help but feel jealous.   
He has no one to hold him like that.  
No one to tell him how much they love him like that.  
And he too has a wife and children.  
Little Nancy, his baby girl, his treasure.  
She is the only one Frank really cares about, and he would give up his life for her.

"Try to relax, Frank." Dean says, smiling fiendishly.  
Frank had closed his eyes for a moment while Dean and Jerry hugged and kissed.   
Now they popped wide open.  
Dean is smiling at him in a way that makes Frank shiver.  
Frank tries to speak but he can't think of anything to say.  
Jerry's enjoying seeing Frank like this.  
It served Frank right for having dragged Dean and him into this.   
Dean pops open the jar of jelly and tosses the lid aside.  
He dips into the jar with his right hand, covering his fingers in the thick goop.  
He wastes no time in telling Frank what he is going to do.  
He reaches between Frank's legs and covers his anus with the jelly.  
Frank shivers, he is not sure if he can handle this or not.   
Or if he even has a choice, at this point.

He is considering this, when Dean thrusts a finger into him without warning.   
"Fuck! Can't ya' give a fella a warning first?!" Frank asks.   
It stings, despite the lubrication.  
Dean only grins and slips another finger inside of him, again without warning.  
"Ouch! God damn it! Stop it, Dino! That fuckn' hurts!"  
"Not so much fun when its you, is it, Blue Eyes?" Dean asks, giving Frank a dark look.  
Jerry laughs.  
"Your ass is ours now, Frankie. So just lay back and try to relax.  
'Here, let me help you."  
Jerry dipped his right hand down and started to caress Frank's now limp dick.

Dean continued to work his fingers inside of Frank.  
Watching him writhe between pain and pleasure as he did so.   
It doesn't take long before Frank is moaning and thrusting his hips in time with Dean's thrusting fingers.  
Suddenly Dean hits his prostate and Frank gasps and bucks into his hand.  
"That's it, Frank. You liked that, didn't you?" Dean asks with a devilish grin.  
"Shut up! Just...just do it again. Damn it, that feels good!" Frank moans, digging his hands into the bedding.   
"You askin' me or tellin' me, Frank?" Dean asks demanding.  
Frank groaned.   
He hated having to be submissive, but if he wanted to keep Dean from just fucking him senseless,   
he was going to have to do what Dean told him to.

"Please, Dino...please do that again." Frank pleaded, managing to swallow his pride.  
"That's more like it." Dean says, hitting the same spot again.  
"Yes, please!" Frank moans.  
Always eager to be the center of attention, Jerry leans his head down and starts to the head of Franks cock.  
The action is met with Frank burying his hands in Jerry's hair and moaning gratefully.  
He's finding this to be a lot more enjoyable than he thought it would be.   
Jerry starts to suck the head of Franks cock.  
'If the kid keeps doing that, I am gonna' burst!' Frank thinks to himself.   
That's when he feels Dean slide a third finger into him.  
He hisses from the pain.  
He knows that its Dean's way of getting his attention.

"You ready for me yet, fella?" Dean asks, hitting Frank's prostate again.  
Frank bucks his hips and moans loudly when Jerry takes his cock all the way down his throat.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Dean says with a smile.  
He removes his fingers.  
He dips back into the jelly and coats his throbbing cock from tip to hilt.  
Frank cant help but shiver a little, somewhere between fear and anticipation.  
He gasps as Dean thrusts into him hard and fast.  
"Fuck!" Frank exclaims, tossing his head back and digging his hands into the sheets. 

Jerry has pulled his head away and is sitting back watching.  
He feels a mixture of fascination and annoyance.   
The annoyance came from his inability to decide who's attention he wants more.  
Dean's...  
Or Frank's.  
He is in love with his partner, of that there is no question.  
But there is something about the way Frank looks at him that he finds exciting.  
Dean enjoys Jerry's crazy antics and has his own superior sense of humor.  
But for the most part Dean is a pretty easy going guy.  
Frank, on the other hand, has a serious wild side to him that Jerry finds thrilling. 

Dean pins Franks wrists down.  
Their eyes meet and Frank realizes the big mistake he has made.  
Dean is serious.  
He is not happy about being dragged into this scheme.  
And now he is going show Frank just how unhappy he is.  
"Whats the matter, Frank? Don't you like me fucking you this?" Dean asks, staring him in the eyes.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"Dino..." Frank tries to reply, but he doesn't know what to say.  
It was what he wanted, but not like this.  
This felt more like being...   
'Come on. Frankie. I asked you a question." Dean says, interrupting Franks thought.   
"Do ya' like it or don't you?" Dean asks, thrusting into him hard.  
Frank gasped, unable to do more than moan and writhe under Dean.

"Jesus, Paul! If you keep doin' that to him, your gonna rip him in two!" Jerry says worriedly.  
"No, I ain't. Besides, what do you think he's planning on doin' to you first chance he gets?" Dean replied.  
Jerry was shocked.  
Was Dean right?  
What was Frank planning on doing to him?  
He glanced over at Frank and their eyes met.  
And Jerry knew that it was at least half true.  
Frank had every intention of fucking him.  
The only problem was...  
Jerry kind of liked the idea.

"Yeah? Well at least I am not gonna rape him like your doin' to me!" Frank exclaimed.   
Dean stopped.  
Maybe he had gotten carried away.  
It was one thing to punish Frank for hitting the kid.  
A whole other to be pretty much raping him.  
That was not the kind of man Dean was.  
Not at all.  
"I am sorry, Frank. I just...I just got carried away, I guess."  
This bad.  
He feels like a complete louse and he isn't even enjoying himself now.   
"I don't blame ya,' Dino." Frank said, sitting up now.  
"I got you and Jerry into this situation and then I smacked him when he got emotional.  
'I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry. He smacked me and him and I are even now.  
'But he's your boy and you love, so we weren't even.  
'We even now, Dino? Or do you still want to fuck me senseless?"   
Dean could not help but laugh.  
Even Jerry laughed.  
It was a pretty funny situation.  
The three of them laying naked in bed,   
talking about having sex with each other as if it was normal.

"Yeah, we're even." Dean replied.  
"But I'd still like to fuck you senseless." Dean said with a grin.  
"I did say I could handle what ever you could dish out, didn't I?" Frank says with a smile.  
"You did." Jerry says before Dean can reply.  
All three of them laugh.   
"So come on, Dino. Give me what'cha got." Frank says, bracing himself.  
Dean smiles.  
"Enjoy yourself, Dino. Cus when your done with him, your ass is mine." Jerry says, smiling fiendishly.  
Dean can feel his pulse racing at the surprisingly intimidating tone in Jerry;s voice.   
Dean had started thrusting into Frank again, this time being more gentle.  
"Oh yeah? You gonna be gentle with me, kid? Or are you gonna' fuck my brains out?"  
"That depends." Jerry replied.  
"On?"  
"On what you want me to do to you, big guy." Jerry whispers in Dean's ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

Frank was busy grinding against Dean, trying to get him to hit that spot inside him.  
"Dino...please." Frank begged,  
Dean reached down and started to stroke Franks cock, while angling himself to hit Franks prostate.  
"God, yes! Fuck, that feels amazing." Frank moaned as Dean brought them both to the edge.  
Jerry was getting really turned on just thinking about being with his partner like that.  
Dean thrust into Frank faster, feeling himself teetering on the edge.  
"I am gonna..." Frank moaned.   
"Me too." Dean managed to say, just before they both crested 

They lay side by side, both exhausted.   
Jerry laid down by his partner, curling up against him, his head resting on Dean's chest.  
Exhausted and satisfied, Frank can't help but curl up on Dean's left side, his head resting on Dean's chest next to Jerry's.  
It's not the love he craves, but it's close to it.  
There is a kind of kinship between them.  
It makes him feel safe and happy, if only for the moment. 

Dean is worn out from being on top with both Jerry and Frank.  
He lets his eyes close as he drifts between sleep and awake.  
"I love, Paul." Jerry whispers against his chest, clinging to him like a child.  
"I love you too, Joey." Dean replies.  
"You know, It's crazy, but I think I am head over heals for the both of ya." Frank said with a sigh.  
"My only question is this..." Dean says, dozing.  
"What?" Frank and Jerry both asks.  
"Which of you is gonna have the baby?"  
They all laugh.  
Frank reaches down and pulls the blankets up to cover the three of them.  
It has been a long night, and it looked like tomorrow was gonna be a long day, too.  
He curled up against Dean again.  
Dean wrap his arms around both Frank and Jerry.  
They were all three dozing now.  
Frank was almost asleep when he felt Jerry's hand brush his lips.  
"You know, Frankie. Dean and I love you too, don't you? We wouldn't be here if we didn't." Jerry said.  
"It's true." Dean added, sleepily.  
"Thank's, fellas. That means a heck of a lot to me." Frank said.   
He reached over to take the hand Jerry had caressed him with, and held it.   
Maybe this had been a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Just kind of wrote myself into a corner and had to fund a way out of it. Hope you all like it. :)  
> Thanks to everyone who comented for their wonderful comment's and feedback! This one is for you!


	4. Just a bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do something different. Hope you all like it! :)

Chapter 4  
In his sleep it is dark and he can hear the roar of the crowed.  
But not for him.  
The man is on stage, singing in that deep, melodious voice of his.  
He knows this man.  
Loves this man.  
Hates and fears this man.  
Worships the stage he stands on.  
The man is Danny Lewis.  
Jerry’s father.

 

Jerry watches him, a boy of twelve who has been on the stage before.  
As early as age five Jerry was preforming.  
He watches in his dream as his father sings a song that he has never sung before.  
The song is ‘Swing on a Star,’ by Frank Sinatra.  
And the nausea he feels is so strong it is almost intolerable.  
There is something wrong with him singing that song.  
He realizes it is no longer his father’s voice singing.  
He closes his eyes as a wave of dizziness threatens to overpower him.  
And when he opens them the stage is different.  
It’s the stage at the 500 Club where Dean and he work.

 

The man on stage singing is no longer his father.  
It’s Frank Sinatra.  
“Would you like to swing on a star? Carry moon beams home in a jar?  
You could be better off than you are. You could be swingin’ from a star.”  
Frank sings.  
And then he stops.  
“Come out, kid. It’s your part of the show now.”  
Frank says, turning to Jerry.  
He can’t resist it.   
He feels fear, curiosity and excitement as he leaves the wings and heads for Frank.  
He looks at the audience.  
A faceless jumble of people all watching Frank with rapt intensity.  
“Ladies and gentleman, it is my privilege now to introduce you to our newest act!”  
Frank tells the crowed, smiling his most earnest and open smile for them.  
His eyes shine like two sapphires in the stage lights.   
And Jerry feels the desire to kiss him so bad that it is all he can do to resist it.  
“On my right, standing five foot nine, weighing in at a hundred and eighteen pounds is   
'Jerry the Jolly Tiger from Newark New Jersey!”   
Frank announces, like a boxer referee.

 

Jerry looks from the audience to Frank’s left and sees Dean standing beside him.  
He is wearing his black suit and a red sash in his pocket, smoking a Lucky and looking mean.  
“On my left, standing six feet tall, weighing in at a hundred and forty pounds, from the city of Steubenville Ohio, is that killer himself, Dino the Kid Crocetti!”  
Jerry does not like the way his partner looks.  
There is a dark gleam in his normally light chestnut eyes and a sneer where his playful smile should be.  
He looks like a gangster and not at all like the gentle, sweet man Jerry knows him to be.

 

Jerry looks down at what he is wearing.  
And he wants to hide.  
He is wearing that damn wedding dress with the grey sequins.  
He feels like he might puke at any moment.  
“Now you two know the rules, don’t you?” Frank asks them.  
Dean nodded, but Jerry did not reply.  
“No hitting below the belt, no jaw breakers, and no kidney shoots, Etc.”  
Dean and Jerry nod in unison.

 

“And then there are the special rules for you, Jerry, since you have the handicap…which is as follows:   
‘No hugging, no kissing, no licking and no jumping into Dino’s arms.   
‘And this one is the most important. You break this rule, kid and you won’t only be disqualified,   
you’ll be sent to the booby hatch.” Frank says glaring at him reprovingly but giving him a sadistic smile.   
‘Absolutely no ass fucking whatsoever, is that perfectly understood?”   
This was a nightmare. It had to be. Nothing this bad could really happen to a person.  
So than why couldn’t he wake up?  
“I asked if you understood the rules, Jerry.” Frank says threateningly.  
“Y..yes, sir.” Jerry stutters, his pulse like thunder in his ears.  
“Good.” Frank says, but it comes out sounding like ‘goooood.’   
“Of course those rules don’t apply for you, Dino.   
So you feel free to do anything you want to the kid, alright?”   
Dean looks at Jerry and smiles.  
And it is a look that makes him wants to run and hide.   
It’s a look that is half desire and half sadistic.  
Half the look Dean gets when he wants to fool around   
and half the look of when he is mad as hell.   
Jerry wants to say or do something, anything, but he can’t.  
This is so humiliating!   
He is usually at his best on stage.   
On stage he is energetic and playful and never afraid to do whatever he feels like in any given moment.   
But right now he feels terrified.   
Frank looks like he just wants to watch and see what Dean will do to him.  
And Dean looks like he wants to either beat the hell out of him or fuck him or both.

He looks into those eyes for the compassion that is almost always there, even when he is exhausted.  
But all he sees is darkness.  
“P…Paul?” Jerry asks. He can feel the tears in his eyes.   
Dean smiles at him and Jerry feels himself repress a scream.  
His teeth are jagged and look more like those of some monsters rather than his partner.  
“For fuck sake, Paul, say something to me!” Jerry all but screamed.   
Dean strolls over to him, walking in front of Frank as if he were not even there.  
He is so close to Jerry now that their noses are almost touching.  
Jerry slams his eyes shut and holds his breath.   
He feels Deans right hand grip the back of his neck the way he often does.  
He keeps his eyes closed, but he can hear himself whining, knowing that he’s on the edge of screaming.   
He feels Dean’s lips against his left cheek.  
And he knows what is coming before it even happens.  
He feels Dean’s tong lick from the bottom of his jawline all the way up to his forehead.  
He bites his lip, repressing a shriek at how inhuman that tong feels.  
And still he feels his cock swelling the way it would if it had been Dean and not this doppelganger.  
The nightmare Dean presses his lips to Jerry’s ear.  
“What’s the matter, Kid? Don’t you like it when I let you do all the talking?”   
The doppelganger says in a scratchy voice that sounded so much like Dean’s it makes him want to die.   
“Come on, Jerry. These people paid to see the show. You don’t wanna disappoint em’ now, do you?”  
“Don’t do this to me, Paul! Please don’t do this to me!” Jerry begged, his eyes still closed tight.  
The doppelganger slide his left arm around Jerry’s waist, pulling them close together.  
“What’s wrong, Jer? Don’t you love me anymore?”  
“You’re not Dean! You’re not real! You’re just a fucking nightmare!” Jerry shrieked hysterically.   
“Now is that anything to say to your partner? Jerry…”   
The doppelganger purred in his ear. 

“You look so nice in that dress, prettier than any of the girls here do.   
You know that when you dress up like that, it really turns me on, don’t you, Jerry?”   
“I am gonna’ be sick!” Jerry sobbed against the nightmares shoulder.  
The doppelganger slowly moved its hand off of Jerry’s neck and worked its way down,   
reaching between his legs.  
“Ah, don’t cry, kid. Here…let me make it all betterrr.” Dean growled as he pulled the hem of Jerry’s dress up   
and cupped his now throbbing cock through the fabric of the white stalking’s he only now realized he was wearing.   
“Stop it! You’re not Dean! You’re not Dean!” Jerry sobbed, trying to pull away.  
It was no use; this Dean was just as strong as the real one.  
“Come on, Jerry. Everybody is watching us. Don’t you know this is what they came to see?   
'Did you really think they came here to watch you make silly faces and louse up my singing?   
'Don’t be ridiculous. They came here to see this, to see you squirm like a worm while I touch you.   
'Besides, you like it when I touch you like this, you know you do.   
'Maybe I should sing to you. Something romantic, like one of those Italian love songs you like so much.   
'I know, I can sing ‘There’s no Tomorrow.’   
'Because you know it’s true, don’t you, Jerry? There is no tomorrow for you and me.”

 

“Stop it! God damn you, stop it!” Jerry screamed, pushing away with all his might.  
“You have to accept it, kid. Nothing lasts forever. Not Dino, or me, or even you.   
You might live to see ninety, Jerry, but eventually everything has to come to an end.” Frank said, from somewhere in the dark.   
“Of course you could always bring an end to the whole thing and just kill yourself.   
It would be easy enough. There are so many ways to do it, too.   
Poison, for instance. You could be really theatrical about it and put a little arsenic in a glass of wine.   
Or you could take some of the sleep pills they sell at Howard Johnson's and slip into a hot bubble bath.   
You could slit your wrists for good measure. You’d be dead before anyone even knew you were gone.   
Of course then there is always your gun. Fast and easy. A bit messy, though.   
Your friends would be left with the cleanup. You could always go somewhere remote and do it, though.   
Maybe out on the beach! Yes, you could wait for the wee hours of morning.   
Write your friends a letter the night before and leave it for them to find.   
It would say how you could not stand the thought of living anymore and so you are going to end it all.   
Then you walk out to the beach and wait for the sun to rise. Rather tragically romantic, isn’t it?”

 

“Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?! Who the fuck are you?!” Jerry demanded.  
“Haven’t you figured that out by now, kid?” The fake Dean asked, nibbling his ear with his jagged teeth.   
Jerry was going mad, he could feel it.   
He just wanted to wake up.   
He would give anything just to wake up  
“Foolish boy.” Frank chided him from his place lost among the shadows.   
“We are just a figment of your imagionation.”  
He is too scared to reply. This is too much and his body is starting to give in to it.  
He rocks his hips in time with the nightmare Dean’s stroking palm.   
“Please, God…oh please let me wake up!” Jerry pleaded.  
“That’s it, baby. Give in to it. Doesn’t it feel so much better when you don’t have to fight it?”   
The doppelganger purred in his ear.

 

Jerry can feel his legs giving out on him as he comes closer to the edge.   
His eyes are still closed and all he can think of now is just letting this happen.  
Letting this thing do to him whatever it was going to.   
His legs give out and the nightmare allows him to sink down to the floor semiconsciously.   
He lays on his back, his face pointed away from the onlookers in the audience.   
Right now he thinks the nightmare Frank might have a good idea.  
His gun is tucked under his pillow, right where left it.   
Why shouldn’t he just end it?  
Wait until he wakes up and say he was just going to go for a walk down to the malt shop.   
He could tell them that he wanted to be alone for a while so that they didn’t insist on going with him.  
And then he would walk down to the beach and blow his brains out.  
Nightmare Frank was right. There were just so many ways to choose from.  
He kind of liked the bathtub idea.  
It sounded soothing.

 

The nightmare Dean was peeling off his stalking’s now.   
The delicate fabric clung to his leg hairs, making it sting as they are pulled of off him.  
“You know, Jerry, you have gorgeous legs, for a boy, that is.”  
The words made his stomach sick. It sounded so much like something Dean would say.  
He feels the nightmare Dean caress his legs, rubbing them where they sting.   
Instinctively he closes his legs, afraid of what this nightmare partner might do to him.  
“Come on, kid. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.’ I am just gonna show you some lovin.’ Come on, Jerry.   
'Spread your legs for me like a good girl.”  
It is more than he can bear.   
If only it was Dean saying that to him.   
His Dean.  
Then it would be different.   
But it’s not.   
It’s a nightmare variant of his partner.   
A creature conjured up from his neurotic subconscious.   
These two are manifestations of his deep seeded self-loathing and his self-destructive tendencies.  
He knows this.  
So why can’t he wake up?  
Because something is still missing, and until he has it figured out the dream won’t let go.

 

Nightmare Dean spreads his legs, being only slightly forceful as Jerry submits.   
He feels the doppelgangers tong slide over his cock and he yelps.   
He cannot stand the idea of putting his cock in that things monstrous jagged toothed mouth.   
He moves his hands down to cover himself, but nightmare Dean pulls his hands away.  
He feels the creature, for that is what it is, a creature, sucking on his exposed erection.   
There are no sharp edges, only wet heat.  
And he moans and groans and bucks into that hungry cavity with wild abandon.   
Anything to relieve the full blown panic that he feels.  
Anything to escape the horror of the moment.  
He digs his fingers into the doppelgangers hair and feels relieved that at least that feels normal.  
He can hear Frank laughing.

 

“That’s it, kid. Just let it happen. What’s the point of fighting it anyhow?”  
He hates the fake Frank for saying that.  
He’s a fighter, not a quitter.  
But how can he fight this?  
There is nowhere to run when you are trapped inside your own mind.  
And besides, this doesn’t feel so bad.   
He thrusts into the doppelgangers mouth, hating himself for being this week.  
He is on the edge of his release, when the mouth pulls away, leaving him cold and needy.  
His eyes pop open and he stares at the doppelganger in shock.  
And horror fills him.  
The monsters mouth is slicked with blood.  
He wants to scream, but before he can do anything the creature grabs his legs and pulls them up.  
He tries to move, to stop the inevitable.  
But it’s no use.  
The doppelganger smiles a toothy grin and says in an almost loving tone:  
“Here I come, ready or not.”  
The doppelganger Dean thrusts into him, ripping him open.  
It hurts so much Jerry screams.   
“Ladies and Gentleman, isn’t that quite the sight!?   
‘Have you ever seen anything like it anywhere in all your lives?   
'You paid to see Martin and Lewis do their act and here they are!   
'Caught in the act! Yes, sir! Worth every penny I guarantee it!”   
Frank shouts to the crowed as the doppelganger fucks him hard and fast. 

 

“LET ME WAKE UP! PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP! PLEASE GOD! PLEEEEEASE GOOOOOOOD!” Jerry shrieks.  
“What’s the matter, Joey? I thought you liked to play rough!” The doppelganger hisses inhumanly.  
Its hands wrap around his throat, threating to choke him to death.  
That was it.  
He had enough.  
“GET OFF OF ME!” Jerry screams as he jams his thumbs in the creature’s now black demonic eyes.  
It screeched hellishly and released him, pulling back, it’s hands flying to its face.

 

And like a flash everything stops.  
He’s alone on the stage.  
He thinks he must have pissed himself because he feels wet between his legs.  
And the back of his dress is wet and sticky and it is clinging to his backside.  
He feels terrified as he reaches behind him and touches that wet spot.  
He brings back his hand and feels horrified but not really surprised by what he sees.  
His hand is covered in blood.  
His blood.  
He looks into the crowed and there is only one person left in the audience.  
His father stands up.   
He looks at his only son, his face full of disappointment.  
And Jerry hears himself ask hollowly:  
“How was I, dad?”  
“You were good, kid. But it wasn’t your best. You should have made it stop earlier.   
Before you let him fuck you. Now it’s too late, though. You’re in this too deep.   
And no matter how it ends its gone hurt you so bad it will make you wish you had never met him.”

 

“That will never happen! I will never regret meeting Paul!” Jerry yells at the dream version of his father.  
Danny Lewis smiles up at his son.  
“I’ve learned a lot in my years on vaudeville, Yoseph.” He says, calling his son by his Hebrew name.  
“And if there is one thing I know for sure it is this. Never say never.”  
Jerry shivers, wanting to wake up and feeling the edge of it even now.  
This dream was almost over and he was unspeakably grateful for that.  
“And one more thing. Call your mother tomorrow, will ya?   
She’s been worried about you having that damn gun of yours a lot lately.   
Let her know you ain’t gonna do nothin’ dumb with it, like you cousin Herby, alright?”  
“Yes, sir. I will sir.” Jerry replies.  
“And son?”  
“Yes, dad?”  
“It’s not about what happens in the middle of the book. Those parts don’t count worth shit.   
It’s about how it ends. That’s all that matters.”   
There is something about the way he says that that sticks inside Jerry’s head,   
even as hears a warm, familiar voice call his name from somewhere above him.  
“I love you, dad.” Jerry calls as he starts to wake.  
“I love you too, son.”  
\------  
“Jerry? Jerry? Are you okay, kid? You sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare.” Dean asks.  
There are tears in his eyes and he throws his arms around Dean and kisses him passionately.  
He is unsure if he means to tell Dean about the dream or not.  
It is still too fresh in his mind.  
Having had a few real bad nightmares in their own lives they know just how bad it can be.  
Dean holds his partner and comforts him.  
Frank watches the two of them and smiles.  
Then his eyes drift to where the kid was laying and the look on his face changes dramatically.  
Dean is holding Jerry when he notices the distressed look on Frank’s face.   
He looks to where Frank’s eyes are focused.  
There is a bright red stain on the bed where Jerry was laying.  
Dean reaches down and feels the back of Jerry’s boxers, causing the kid to shiver in his arms.  
“Paul…” Jerry moans, his sexual frustration from the dream having still not been released.  
Dean pulls his hand away, and Jerry's eyes pop open as he watches Dean stare at his hand.  
There is blood on it.  
Jerry’s blood.


	5. The games people play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me the most important thing where my writing is concerned is knowing that people truly enjoy what I am writing and look forward to the next chapter.  
> Much like any performer, I am nothing without an audience.  
> So I dedicate this to all those who have read my stuff and who have patiently awaited each chapter thus far.  
> This is for you.

“Jesus, Jerry, you’re bleeding!” Dean says, giving the kid a concerned look.  
Jerry can’t help but feel humiliated.  
He does not need either of them to explain the situation to him, he is not that naive.  
Jerry scrambles to get off of Dean’s lap and bolts for the bathroom.  
But Frank has a hold of him before he can reach it.  
“Where do you think you’re going, bucko?” Frank asks, his hands gripping Jerry’s arms tightly.  
It sends a spike of panic mingled with excitement through Jerry.  
“Ah, let me go! Haven’t I been humiliated enough?” Jerry asks, his voice breaking.  
Frank almost releases him out of pity, but changes his mind.  
Jerry needs him to be strong enough not to let go, though he doubts the kid realizes it just yet. 

Dean stared at his hand in disgust.  
The blood does not bother him; it’s that it’s his fault Jerry bled in the first place that disgusts him.  
He loves the kid and the thought of hurting and embarrassing Jerry fills him with self-loathing.  
Dean gets up and heads over to Jerry, wiping his hand on his boxers casually.  
Jerry looks at his partner apologetically.  
“I am sorry, Paul…” Jerry starts.  
“Forget about it, kid. Come here.” Dean opens his arms invitingly.  
Frank let Jerry go, knowing that he would go to Dean instinctively.  
“It’s alright, Jer.” Dean croons comfortingly.  
“No, it’s not! I had the worst nightmare last night!” Jerry says, half sobbing against Dean’s chest.  
“I got you, kid. I got you.” Dean says, holding Jerry tightly.  
“What did you dream about, kid?” Frank asked with a concerned look in his azure eyes.  
Jerry looks over at Frank, trying to articulate what he had dreamt about the previous night.  
Frank read the look on Jerry’s face and did not like what he saw.  
“That bad, huh?” Frank asked.  
“It was the worst dream I’ve ever had in my life.” Jerry confessed, clinging to Dean and shivering.  
The kid may only be twenty, but his life has been far from easy.  
Between his folks and the demands of being a husband and a father, he has had to be tough.  
Maybe that is why it means so much for him to be with Dean.  
With Dean he did not have to put on some macho act.  
With Dean he can be emotional and needy, the way he was never allowed to be as a child.  
“It’s okay, kid. You can tell us. It might make you feel better if you did.” Frank suggests.  
Jerry looked into Dean’s eyes and saw that he was with Frank on this.  
They both wanted to know what he had dreamt about.  
The real question was; did he want to tell them?  
He closes his eyes, hoping that not seeing their reaction might help him to tell them.  
“I dreamt I was on the stage at the club and you were singing on the stage, Frank.” Jerry began.  
“Then what happened, kid?”  
“You introduced me to the crowed as a boxer. ‘Jerry the Jolly Tiger,’ you called me.  
‘Then you introduced Dean.” Jerry’s face darkened.  
Both Frank and Dean took notice of it.  
It sent a nasty chill through Dean, that look did.  
“You called him ‘Kid Crocetti.”

“You explained the rules to me, but they weren’t normal boxing rules.  
‘Like ‘no hitting below the belt’ and things like that.”  
“What were they, Jer?” Dean asked, a fan of boxing, he cannot help but ask.  
He sighed.  
“Things like ‘no kissing’ or ‘no licking’ and…other things.”  
“I see. What happened next?” Frank asked.  
He does not want to say.  
He feels revolted with himself for having the dream in the first place.  
It is only made worse by telling it to Dean and Frank.  
Still…he owes it to them to be honest.  
“I realized I was wearing that dumb dress, you know, Dean, with the grey sequins?”  
Dean nodded.  
He knew the one.  
“And you smiled at me, Dean, but it wasn’t you. You had these sharp, jagged teeth, like a monster." Jerry said with a shudder.  
‘I tried to talk to you, but you said…I can’t even repeat what you said.”  
“It’s okay, Jer, you can tell me. Like you said, it wasn’t really me, right?” Dean tells him.  
“You walked over to me and you started to…touch me…and you said…he…he said…”  
Jerry struggled to say it.  
“What did he say, kid?” Dean asked this time, his voice full of concern.  
“He said that was the only reason that people came to see our show.  
‘So they could see Dean touching me like that.” Jerry replied, fighting back a wave of nausea.  
Frank grimaced.  
This was very upsetting to hear.  
He was supposed to be helping the kid to get better.  
It sounded like things were getting worse.  
“Then Frank…the one in my dream …he said I should just…”  
Jerry realized he was too afraid to say anymore.  
What if Frank got mad and hit him again?  
Then Dean might do something bad to Frank.  
Or worse, they might both get mad at him and hurt him this time.  
Frank thought he knew what Jerry was going to say and why he had stooped before saying it.  
“It’s okay, Jerry. You can tell us. We won’t get mad at you for what happened in a dream. Right, Dino?”  
“Absolutely, Frank. Please tell us, kid. I…I want to know everything.”  
Jerry hesitated, but he could not deny his partner.  
“He said I should just kill myself. That it would be better for everyone if I just shot myself with my gun."  
It is the last two words that both Frank and Dean take special notice of.  
It is those last two words which demand their immediate attention.  
My and gun.  
The implication being that the kid already has a gun.  
“Jerry…” Dean’s starts, his voice lined in fear.  
Frank is speechless.  
The kid has a gun? How the hell had he not known that?  
And how was he supposed to deal with this new piece of information?  
“I am not gonna do it, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jerry says.  
“That’s not it, kid. When were you gonna tell us that you own a gun?” Frank asks.  
Shit.  
He had not meant to tell either of them about the 38 he keeps under his pillow.  
Well…maybe it was for the best that they know and take it way from him.  
That way he won’t have that temptation to do anything stupid with it.  
“I am sorry I didn’t mention it before. I am just used to needing it.  
‘Things were pretty bad for me and my family during the war.  
‘We got a lot of threats, so I went out and bought a little protection of my own.”

“Mind if I ask where it is right now?” Frank asked.  
Jerry can hear the mingled anger and concern in his voice.  
“Under my pillow.” Jerry replied, feeling ashamed for having kept it there, of all places.  
Dean stiffened.  
“Under your pillow?” Dean asked, sounding slightly horrified.  
Frank headed over to the bed.  
He finds it in no time.  
“Christ, kid! The damn thing is loaded!” Frank exclaimed.  
Dean is losing his legendary cool.  
He pulls Jerry away from him so he can look the kid in the face.  
“What the hell were you thinking keeping a loaded gun under your pillow?!” Dean demands.  
The kid sunk down to the floor and started sobbing, and Dean immediately regretted yelling at him.

 

It is too much.  
After what the Dean in his dreams had done, Jerry could not handle this Dean shouting at him.  
This isn’t good.  
Frank looks at the loaded 38 and feels a mix of feelings.  
The first and worst was fear.  
The kid could say he was keeping it for protection.  
But with Dean lying beside him he hardly needed it.  
Especially not with both Dean and Frank lying in bed with him.  
Only a fool would dare come near the three of them.

 

“Hey, I am sorry for yelling, Jer.” Dean says, kneeling down beside the kid.  
“I am just not too happy about having a loaded gun that close to my head, you know?”  
Jerry looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it.  
“I am sorry, Paul!” he cried, wrapping his arms around Dean and sobbing against his chest.  
Frank unloads the revolver and takes the bullets to his room to hide them.  
When he comes back he has a serious look on his face.

 

“Tell us the rest of your dream, Jerry. Then I think we need to have a talk.”  
Jerry nodded slowly.  
He knows Frank is right.  
“After he said that…that I should just kill myself…the Dean in my dream, he…he..”  
He can’t say it.  
“What did he do to you, kid?” Dean asks, feeling silly for being mad at a dream version of himself.  
Jerry closed his eyes, trying to force himself to say it.  
“He raped me and tried to strangle me.” Jerry confesses, sounding almost hysterical now.  
That was enough.

 

The kid needed help badly, that was obvious.  
“Shit, kid.” Frank says, going to him and sitting with him and Dean.  
He puts a hand on Jerry’s back comfortingly.  
Jerry wept against Dean, his eyes shut tight, not wanting to look Dean in the eyes.  
Dean does not know what to say or do.  
It was just a dream, but what did it mean?

 

It means that you were too rough in bed with the kid and he had a nightmare about it.  
Dean thinks to himself with disgust.  
“I am so sorry, Jer.” Dean says, holding the kid close to him and kissing the top of his head.  
For some odd reason that actually makes him feel a lot better.  
“I love you, Paul.” Jerry says, clinging to him for all he’s worth.  
Frank is at a loss for what to do next.  
He really does want to help Jerry. He is just unsure of how to do that.  
Right now the kid is a nervous wreck.  
Frank is afraid of breaking him.  
But maybe that is what the kid needs.

 

He is so used so being in control that he cannot imagine doing anything that he does not want to do.  
Like being bound to the bed posts while Frank and Dean did whatever they wanted to him.  
What if Dean was not up for that?  
What would Frank do about it?  
Well…that was what the downers were for, after all.  
In case he needed to mellow out his companions.  
He hoped he would not have to use them, but you never know.

“I am gonna go talk to the chef about getting you some breakfast, okay, kid?” Frank asked, smiling.  
“Sure, I’d like that a lot.” Jerry replied, he can feel himself regaining some of his playfulness.  
Then he has an idea.  
“Then again, maybe I’d rather just eat you two instead.” Jerry says, smiling sweetly.  
He reaches out both his hands and shoves Frank and Dean onto their backs with ease.  
Catching them both off guard.  
This will prove a challenge.  
How to pleasure them both at the same time?  
He pulls out their cocks and starts to stroke them at the same time.  
Both Dean and Frank are speechless.  
The kid is surprisingly ambidextrous and so he strokes them both in unison.  
They find themselves panting and thrusting as the kid jerks them off at the same time.

 

“Kid…” Frank starts.  
“No point in protesting, Frank. You know you like it.” Jerry says, dipping down and licking Franks cock.  
“Fuck!” Frank moans, bucking up eagerly.  
“You…you don’t have to do this, Jer. If anything, I should be doing this to you after last night.”  
Dean says, letting out a moan as Jerry turned his mouth from Frank’s cock to his own throbbing erection.  
“If you keep doing that, I am gonna cum, kid.” Dean says, his hands buried in Jerry’s curly pompadour.  
“I think that’s the idea.’ Frank says with a laugh.  
Jerry only sucked harder and more eagerly, as his right hand stroked Dean’s cock faster and faster.  
“Jerry….!” Dean gasped as he pumped into the kid’s hot, hungry mouth.  
Dean’s back arched as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him breathless and elated.  
Jerry sucked until he was sure that Dean was empty, and then he turned his attention back to Frank.  
He is only too eager to have the kid’s hot, wet mouth engulf his aching dick.  
With Jerry’s full attention now on him, Frank thrusts into his moth without reservation.  
Dean hates to admit it but he is a little jealous of Frank right now.  
He is so used to having Jerry’s undivided attention that having to share is torture.  
He can see that Frank is close to coming, when Dean gets an idea of his own.  
He taps Jerry on the shoulder and shoes him away, indicating that he will finish where Jerry left off.  
Jerry moved away, feeling grateful for the relief. His jaw was starting to ache.  
Frank looked at Dean a little nervously.  
“Don’t worry, Frankie. I am gonna make you feel real good.” Dean said with a smile.  
He devoured Frank’s aching cock without another word.  
Frank gasped, bucking fast and hard into Dean’s mouth.  
Jerry watched and waited.  
After masturbating both Dean and Frank, he was horny as hell. 

 

Frank could not hold back anymore.  
He pumped hard and fast into Dean’s mouth.  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” Frank moaned, throwing his head back, his hands buried in Dean’s hair.  
He lay back, gasping and shaking from his orgasm.  
Dean pulled away slowly, wiping his mouth and smiling seductively.  
He turned to look at Jerry, knowing that he was in need of a little attention too.

 

“Come here, kid.” Dean demanded, his voice low and authoritative.  
Jerry came to him eagerly.  
Dean picked him up with ease and carries him to the bed.  
He’s not sure of what Dean means to do, but he is eager to be with his partner in any sense.  
Dean laid him down and got on the bed beside him.  
“I promise I will never do what that dream guy did to you, Jerry. I love you, kid.”

 

So he meant to do it.  
To have sex like they had the previous night.  
Jerry can’t help but feel nervous and a little reticent.  
“Is it..is it gonna hurt again, like it did the first time?” Jerry asked.  
Dean is afraid to answer that.  
He knows it might even hurt more, since he’s healed from where Dean penetrated him before.  
Jerry can read his partner with ease.  
And he can see the concern on Dean’s face.

“I am gonna leave you two alone.” Frank says, getting up and heading to his room.  
“I’ll be down stairs getting breakfast; you can call me when you two are ready, alright?”  
“Thank you, Frank.” Dean says, meaning it sincerely.  
“Forget about it, Dino. You just show that kid a good time, alright?”  
“Alright.”

 

Dean waited till Frank was gone to turn his attention back to Jerry.  
“I ain’t gonna lie to you, kid. It’ll probably hurt more than it did the first time.” Dean confesses.  
Jerry furrowed his brow.  
“That’s kind of what I figured.” Jerry replies, looking down sheepishly.  
“If you don’t want to…”  
“No. No, I want to do it, especially now that we’re alone. I am just…I am just nervous is all.”  
“It’s okay, kid. I am gonna use the jelly so it should be easier. The reason it hurt is because I ripped you.  
‘The problem is that even with you opened as much as you were it was still not enough.  
‘To be honest, Jerry, I am a little afraid that it’s gonna be like that every time.”  
“Why?” Jerry asks with panic in his voice.  
“Because you have a fairly…um…small hole, and I…ah…I am not small, kid, if you get my meaning.”  
He did.

 

“I see.”  
“Are you sure you still want to do this?”  
He considered it carefully before responding.  
“Yes, I am. I want you, Paul. I don’t care how badly it hurts.” Jerry replied.  
“To be honest, I kind of, well, like it like that.” Jerry added as an afterthought.  
Did Dean have any idea how hard it was for Jerry to admit that?  
It was hard enough for him to admit that he was in love with Dean.  
But admitting that he liked pain, that he found it pleasurable, was like admitting he was crazy.

 

“Kid, I had no idea…” Dean does not know what to say.  
The truth is he is used to being with women who wanted it gentle and romantic.  
And while Dean is naturally romantic, he does enjoy being rough in the bedroom.  
“So, you like it when I am rough, huh?” he asks Jerry.  
Jerry smiles.  
"I'll take that as yes." Dean says, grinning seductively.  
That look alone sets Jerry's blood on fire.

What was it about that look?  
The one Dean gets when he was so clearly in the mood to do more than just cuddle and kiss.  
His normally lite chestnut eyes seem to darken to a deep chocolate color.  
When he looks at Jerry like that, almost intimidatingly, it makes the kid feel lightheaded and giddy.  
He just can't think when Dean grins at him like that. 

 

It's been a strange couple of days and he is not sure what he thinks of all this.  
He has no idea what Frank planes on doing to help Jerry.  
But he thinks whatever it is Frank had better do it fast.  
Before the kid does something really dangerous and stupid.  
Like he might have done with his gun...

Jerry is laying back relaxing and waiting for Dean to make his first move.  
Already his dream is starting to fade.  
No dream could ever compare to the real thing anyway.  
Dean's warm, loving eyes.  
His surprisingly gentle hands.  
His soft, sweet lips.  
No, not even Frank could compare to this.

Dean finds himself sitting back and soaking up the look of love in Jerry's eyes.  
He never gets enough of that look.  
Like he's the only person in the world that matters to this kid.  
It’s enough to make Dean blush.  
He lies down beside his partner and slowly starts to run his right hand down between Jerry's legs.  
The kid shivers.  
It seems like no matter how often they are intimate it is always just as exciting as the first time.  
Maybe that was because they are really in love.  
The thought is almost more than he can bear.

There had been a time when he had really believed that he was in love with Patti.  
He had cared for her enough to elope with her and marry her.  
Wasn't that enough?  
He had thought so, for a while.  
Until one day in 1945 when Sonny had introduced him to the Italian in the mole hair suit.  
And something in him had known right then and there that he would never be happy until he was with this man.  
. 

Jerry knew himself to be controlling and possessive.  
That was just how God had seen fit to make him.  
What had taken time for even him to see was that with Dean it was different.  
As he lay beside Dean he could not help but remember the moment he realized he loved this man.

They were preforming at some crumby night club at the same time.  
Dean doing his singing and Jerry doing his shtick.  
Dean was on the stage singing his heart out.  
"There's no tomorrow!" He sang.  
And just like that, the kid had felt that warm, strange feeling in his stomach.  
He recalled that he had actually felt embarrassed and had not known what to say or do.  
Dean had looked over at him and smiled.  
Of course he knew that Dean had not known how he felt back then.  
How could he?  
It had been months from then until their first night on stage together at the 500 Club.  
And a further three months before they had confessed their love to each other.

Now Jerry found himself wondering when Dean had started to develop feelings for him.  
"Paul...?" Jerry asked.  
Dean could hear the emotions in the kid's voice.  
"Yeah? What is it, kid? You okay?"  
"Yeah. I was just wondering about something."  
"What?"  
He takes a deep breath, unsure of why this feels so hard to talk about.

"When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?"  
Jerry asked, hopping Dean understands what he means.  
Dean understands his partner just fine.  
It is a good question, too.  
It is funny the kid should bring it up actually.  
He had been thinking about it earlier, before the kid woke up. 

"It was that time you invited Sunny and me over to your place, you remember?  
'Sunny and I were having a drink and you were drinking hot chocolate, of all things!  
'We talked about stuff.  
‘Where I was from, why I started singing and you just sat there listening, like you really cared.  
'Nobody had ever done that with me before.  
'I asked you how you liked your coco and you said: 'It's terrific! Thank's Mr Martin!' I laughed at that.  
'I think that was the second or third time you made me laugh."

"Anyway, I had been going with some dumb broad at the time, you remember?  
'It turned out that she lived in a house with three other women.  
'I said something like 'How's a guy to get laid in a situation like that?  
'I hadn't gotten any in more than a month.  
'Things with Betty being about the same then as they are now.  
'And there you were. This good looking kid who was hanging on my every word.  
'Then Sunny said it was getting late and took off, that's when you asked me to stay the night."

This was all rather surprising to Jerry.  
He remembered the night Dean was describing very well.  
And yet he had not even suspected that Dean had harbored those feelings for him then.  
Why was that?  
He was usually so good at noticing these things.  
Why hadn't he known?

 

"I was a little drunk at the time, so I figured; Shit, why not?  
'So I said: 'Thanks,’ kid, if you're sure you don't mind.' You said it was nothing.  
'But I have to be honest with you, kid, that was one of the hardest nights of my life.  
'I can't count how many times during that night I almost made a move on you.  
'I wanted you so badly I hardly got any sleep at all!  
'But you know what stopped me?"

"What?" Jerry asked, feeling flushed from the way Dean was talking about him.  
"It was the realization that whatever happened between us I didn't want it to be nothing.  
'You know what I mean? Like it is with a one night stand with some floozy you met at a bar.  
'I respected you, and you don't just fool around with someone you respect.”

"Do you still respect me, Paul?" Jerry asked, feeling a little insecure.  
Dean sat up and pulled the kid up too.  
"Jerry, it took more than a year for us to ever do anything in bed together other than sleep.  
'And even then you didn't go all the way with me, although there were a few times when I would have liked to.  
'If you are asking because of this business with Frank than let me just say this.  
'You aren't the one I've lost respect for, kid. If anything, I've lost respect for myself."

 

"Why?" Jerry asked, incapable of seeing how anyone could not respect Dean, even himself.  
"I should have known Frank would do something like this.  
'I should have tried to stop him.  
'And I am afraid of what he means to do, to tell you the truth, kid."  
"What do you mean?"  
Dean paused, wondering if he should tell the kid or not.  
Jerry searched his partners eyes.  
And Dean found he could no longer keep the truth from the kid.  
He told Jerry everything.  
About how Frank wanted him to see the 'error of his ways' so to speak.

Jerry was dumbstruck.  
He found he was not mad at Dean since Frank had pretty much blackmailed him into this.  
But it explained why Dean had been so rough with Frank.  
And why they were both so worried about the gun.  
The worst part was that he suspected that Frank was at least a little bit right.  
There are times when he knows he is not okay.  
But with the psychiatric field being what it is he is better off getting help from Dean and Frank.  
It’s just a little frightening.  
Because while he knows Dean won’t hurt him, Frank is a whole other story.  
Frank had smacked him once already.  
Who knew what he would do once he figured out that Dean had told Jerry everything?

\---------------------------------------------  
He is becoming increasingly impatient.  
He likes it when things are going his way, and right now he does not feel as though they are.  
He wants to help Jerry, but by the looks of things he has failed thus far.  
The kid was having nightmares about his partner violating him.  
Frank did not need to consult a psychologist to know that that was not a good sign.  
And now he has the strangest suspicion that Dino has gone and told the kid everything.

Suddenly Frank has an idea.  
One that feels like a real breakthrough, too.  
It was time to change the playing field in his favor.  
Starting with the kid.  
He knows how badly Jerry needs his help.  
The dangers of Jerry ending up in a state hospital are too high for them to risk.  
Frank remembered the cover of a magazine he had seen not too long ago.  
It was about reformation in the mental health industry.  
Not normally the kind of thing Frank would take notice of.  
But he had been so horrified by it he had to look.

It was about the new method of curing mental illness.  
The new method being the 'Transorbital Lobotomy.’  
It was being performed by a doctor named Walter Freeman in a hospital in upstate New York.  
The concept had disgusted Frank beyond measure.  
Yet now it did so for a different reason.  
He feared that this doctor or one like him might try to do this Jerry.  
It made perfect sense, really.  
The kid was on the road to fame; Dean and he were already attracting a lot of attention.  
And unless he stopped acting like a nut people were eventually going to treat him like one.

Well, maybe that was what the kid needed.  
To have a taste of what life in the loony bin was really like.  
He could put the kid in a strait jacket and then do him.  
That might teach the kid to act a little more normally.  
Or he could tie him to the bed posts and do him that way.  
Either way, that was Frank's plan.  
Teach the kid what happens to people when they act like they are crazy.  
\------------------------

The moment he sees them he knows that his suspicion was correct.  
It’s the look in Jerry’s eyes that gives it away.  
“Hey, kids. What you been up to while I was gone? Playin’ paddy cake?” Frank asks.  
The kid smirks, but Dean looks pale with concern.  
“Listen, Frank, Dean told me everything. “ Jerry explains.  
The kid watched as Frank’s face hardened, though his smile remained fixed.  
“Yeah? Is that right, Dino?”  
Dean looks like the cat that ate the canary.  
“Yeah, that’s about right.” Dean says, awaiting Frank’s angry reaction.  
Frank only chuckled.

"And what do you think, kid? You sore at me?" Frank asked curiously.  
The question caught both Dean and Jerry off guard.  
Jerry considered it.  
"No, I ain't sore. But I am curious what you got in mind for helping me."  
He didn't care much for the way Frank's eyes lit up when he said that.  
"Well, to be honest kid, I am glad Dino told you the truth.  
'I was considering telling you myself, but I am glad he did it first.  
'My plan to help you, Jerry, is to figure out why you do the things you do.  
'To get to the root of whatever is bothering you and try to deal with it."

 

"I appreciate that you are willing to help me, Frank, I do.  
'It’s your methods that worry me." Jerry confessed.  
There is a seriousness in his voice and demeanor that ignites Frank's blood.  
It's like the kid is issuing a silent challenge.  
And Frank is only too happy to accept.

"Yeah? And what exactly is it that you think I might do to you, Jerry?" Frank asks.  
Jerry does not know what to say.  
His imagination knows too few limitations.  
And the way Frank asks that question is strangely exciting.  
As if he already has something in mind for him.

"I don't know, Frank, why don't you tell me?" Jerry asks back.  
Frank laughs.  
"You're funny, you know that, kid?  
'What do you want me to say, exactly?  
‘You want me to tell you? Okay, I’ll tell you.  
‘I am planning on tying you to the bed and screwing your brains out.  
‘There now, satisfied?”  
Frank is done with screwing around.  
Either Dean is going to help him deal with Jerry or he is going to get in the way.

The kid does not know whether to be angry and frightened or intrigued and eager.  
His eyes are wide and he stares wordlessly at Frank, unsure of what to say.  
Even Dean is stunned.  
He knew that Frank had wanted to help the kid out,  
but he had never thought that would involve tying Jerry down.  
Although, he had to admit the idea did have a kind of twisted appeal to him.  
It would mean the kid having no control over anything either of them should decide to do to him.  
Suddenly Dean understood.  
Frank really does want to help Jerry, and he has come up with the perfect plan to do just that.  
Take away the kid's control, forcing him to rely on Dean and Frank for what he needs.  
Though Dean doubt's the kid will submit to being tied down even for a moment.

"You're gonna tie me down and screw my brains out' huh? Let me ask you this, Frank.  
'You and who's army?" Jerry asks defiantly.  
So it was going to be a struggle with the kid after all.  
Well, that might prove fun, if Dean was on Frank's side that is.  
Well, no time like the present to find out.  
"And what about you, Dino? What are you gonna do?" Frank asks.

Dean almost laughed.  
What was he going to do?  
What the Hell did he WANT to do?  
I want to do it, Dean thought.  
I want to tie the kid to the bed and take advantage of him.  
I know that's what I want to do.  
And I know the moment I admit to it Jerry is going to freak out and run.  
So I have to be ready for that.

It was just like in billiards.  
He had to calculate his next move carefully.  
He saw himself as being like the a pool cue and Jerry being the cue-ball.  
He glanced around the room, trying to see where Jerry would dart to once he gave Frank his answer.  
The nearest door was to the left of the kid, just behind him.  
Dean took a deep breath and replied.  
"I love you, kid, you know I do."  
Jerry stiffened 

He knows what is coming next but he just cannot believe it.  
Did really mean to do this?  
It couldn't be, he must be wrong.  
"What are you trying to say, Paul?"Jerry asked with a nervous chuckle.  
Dean looks him in the eyes and says.  
"I am with Frank on this one, Jer."  
Betrayal.  
Jerry is speechless.  
But his body responds to the danger well enough.  
He is backing towards the door and shaking his head.

"And I suppose you two expect me to just let you do this to me, eh?"  
"Don't do this, Jer...." Dean says, walking slowly towards his partner.  
"Nah, I am outta here, fuck this!"  
Jerry turns to run.  
And Frank is standing right behind him.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy and cooperate with us, Jerry, or am I gonna have to get nasty?" Frank asks.  
Jerry freezes.  
This is turning into his nightmare all over again.

"Are you for real?! Have you both lost your fuck'n minds?!" Jerry asks, sounding hysterical.  
"I am gonna have to wash that mouth of yours out with soap, you keep talking like that."  
Frank says with a grin as he grabs a hold of Jerry.  
"Let go of me! You can't let him do this to me, Dean! We're partners for fuck sake!"  
"Oh, come on, kid! You're acting like we're gonna kill you or something.  
Hell you'll probably enjoy it if you just shut up and stop acting like a monkey for five minuets.”  
Jerry can't believe it.  
It's pure Dean, no false pretenses or inhibitions.  
And Jerry finds himself feeling like a louse for having pushed his partner that far.

"Paul..." he does not know what to do.  
Frank has a tight grip on him.  
It is clear that Dean has no intention of making him let go any time soon.  
And while that scares him, it is also thrilling.  
And if he really does not have a choice in the matter then might as well enjoy it.  
Right?  
Except...  
Except there is no way he’s going down without a fight.  
He knows that he does not stand a chance against Dean and Frank together.  
But more importantly he knows that this is what they want.  
What they ALL want.  
And so he does what he does best.  
He plays to the crowed.

He turns his attention on Frank and smiles mischievously.  
"You want me to be a good boy and play nice, is that it, Frankie?" Jerry asks sarcastically.  
"Jerry, don't..."  
"Oh no, by all means, kid, you do whatever it is you are thinking about doing.  
'Cus you know what, bucko? It's just you and me and Dino here.  
'So you go right ahead and don't hold back. Show me what you got."  
It was like he could hear the ding of the bell in his head.  
And for a brief moment he wondered if this was what it was like for the old punchy boxers.  
He decides to give this everything he's got.  
Jerry chuckles.  
And then head butts Frank for all he is work.

Frank lets go of him, and Jerry falls backwards into Dean's open arms.  
They close around him, but it is not the loving, protective embrace he is used to.  
"Fuck!" Frank mutters, holding his nose.  
"Did he brake it?" Dean asks, sounding genuinely worried.  
And for a moment Jerry feels regret.  
He had not meant to hurt Frank, not really anyway.  
"No, it just caught me off guard."  
Dean's grip tightens around Jerry.  
"That wasn't very nice of you, kid. I guess I am gonna have to teach you some manners."  
Dean tells Jerry, taking notice of how Jerry shivers just at the authoritative tone in his voice.  
Frank is still holding his nose, which isn't bleeding, thank God.  
Well, he had not butted him that hard.  
Jerry is shaking, he is so unsure of what to do.  
“What are you gonna, ‘Dino?’ Hit me?”  
“No, kid I am not gonna…”  
“I don’t care! I am sick of this! I am sick of holding back when I don’t wanna! 

"I know you are, Jer, maybe that is the problem! You've held back so much that it's all coming out at once!"  
Jerry considered this.  
"I've had enough! Hold his arms, Dino. I'll get his legs." Frank said.  
Jerry cannot resist, he twists in Dean's grip and kicks Frank square in the chest.  
Jerry slips and falls to the floor with a thud.  
Dean was quick in picking him back up, but he was less than thrilled with his partner by this point.  
"You okay, Frank?"  
Frank did not say a word.  
He was not 'okay.'  
He was mad as hell.  
Jerry stood up only long enough to see Frank's fist collide with his face.  
The rest was darkness.  
"Come on, Dino. Before he wakes up." Frank says.  
He is too stunned to protest.  
Dean helps Frank carry Jerry back to Frank's room.  
Where they quickly tie his wrists to the bed posts.  
"There, that should hold him." Frank said, rubbing his nose again.  
"What are we gonna do when he wakes up?" Dean asked.  
Frank smiled.  
He had been waiting for Dean to ask that question.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly the kid came to.  
Opening his eyes and hating how badly his jaw ached where Frank had socked it.  
Tied to a bed in an unknown room.  
Fucking wonderful.  
And just exactly where were his companions, anyway?  
"Good, you're awake."Frank said.  
Ha, that was a laugh.  
"Yeah, I am awake." Jerry said.  
"Where's Paul?"  
"I am right here, kid."

He looks at Dean for his cue just as he has on stage so many times before.  
The look in those warm brown eyes is nothing but love.  
Okay.  
Maybe he should behave.  
If only for now.  
"I'll be a good boy, I promise." Jerry replies to Frank in a squeaky kiddish voice.  
Frank laughs.  
"I'll believe it when I see it, kid." Frank says with a laugh.  
Dean wants to believe him, but he knows the kid.  
He knows how much Jerry loves to be mischievous.  
And Dean would not have him any other way.  
That having been said, he is determined to have some fun of his own before the week is out.  
"Here, hand me the bag." Dean says to Frank, referring to the bag Frank had brought with him.

Jerry shivers just hearing that slightly menacing tone in Dean's voice.  
"I swear I'll behave, Paul! I'll do whatever you want me to!" Jerry exclaims, trying to sound sincere.  
"I know you will, kid. I am just gonna give you some initiative.  
'I want to give you a good reason to be on your best behavior. A VERY good reason." Dean explains.  
And even Frank cannot help but feel a thrill at the way Dean is acting right now.  
It's so suave and seductive that there is no resisting it.  
When Dino turns on the charm, nothing can stand up to it.  
Not even Frank.

He has never played a sex game with the kid before, but he has with Betty.  
He will just change a few of the tactics too suit Jerry and come up with something he thinks they both will like.  
Like maybe playing Doctor.  
With Jerry as the patient and Dean and Frank as the doctors.  
He likes this idea especially because he knows how much the kid hates going to the doctor.  
Doing this might help him realize its not as bad as he makes it out to be.  
Hell, it could actually be enjoyable if you played it right. 

He finds a few thing he likes and he pulls a few of them out so that the kid can see them.  
The first is a small leather whip.  
Jerry’s eyes widen.  
He gulps and his eyes follow Dean's every movement with a mixture of fascination and concern.  
The next is a black rubber mouth gag with a red ball attached to it.  
Jerry's jaws drops open.  
He is no stranger to sex toys, but he's never even considered using one of those before.  
At least not on himself, anyway.  
There were times when he would have liked to gag Dean’s wife, Betty, however.  
He does not have words for how much he hates that bitch.  
Shutting her up would be such a relief.

 

His mind goes blank when he sees the next thing Dean pulls from the bag.  
Its long...  
Thick...  
And rubber.  
"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jerry squeaks.  
"What the Hell are you gonna do with that thing?!" he asks with a touch of real concern in his voice now.  
Frank laughs.  
"You're so cute when you act naive, you know that, kid?"  
Frank asks, walking up to Jerry and pinching his left ear playfully.  
"Oooh!" Jerry moans, shivering from how good it feels.  
Frank smiles.  
"Kid loves having his ears touched, don't you, Jer?"  
Dean says as he approaches his partner and licks his right ear sensually.  
"Oooooooooooh!" Jerry moans, turning bright red and shivering again, only harder this time.  
Frank is a fast learner and soon they are both licking and sucking his ears in unison.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"  
Jerry moaned, tossing back and forth wantonly as much as his restraints would allow him to.

Hell if that didn't feel just fucking amazing!  
He has no clue what Dean and Frank have planned for him.  
But if it felt half as good as this he was fine with whatever they might propose.  
Dean runs his right hand down between Jerry's legs, caressing his quickly hardening cock.  
Jerry arches his back, bucking his hips up to meet Dean's touch.  
"Good boy. You like it when both Frank and I do this to you, don't you, Jer?"  
"Yes, daddy!" Jerry moans, feeling a little embarrassed and self-conscious.  
He blushes crimson and looks up at Dean apologetically.  
He has never called Dean that before, though he has wanted to more than once.

Dean is caught a little off guard by Jerry calling him that.  
Though he knows that the kid sees him like a father figure.  
And Dean had to admit that he kind of liked being called that.  
After all, he calls Jerry 'kid' all the time like it is nothing.  
So didn't it make sense for the kid to call Dean 'Daddy?'  
At least once in a while, anyway.  
"That's my boy." Dean croons in his ear.  
"I love you, kid."  
"I love you too, Paul." Jerry says, turning his face to kiss Dean on the mouth.

 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Frank asks jokingly.  
Dean and Jerry laugh.  
"Yeah! With onions and fava beans!" Jerry adds.  
Frank and Dean chuckle at that as Jerry turns his face towards Frank and kisses him.  
It is not the forceful, hungry kind of kiss he had given Frank the previous day.  
It is soft and sweet and loving.  
Frank pulls away breathless and blushing.  
Dean looks at Frank and laughs softly.  
"Boy you're good, Jer! Just look at him, the kid is blushing!"  
Dean says, referring to Frank.

 

Frank felt a surprising wave of embarrassment at Dean's words.  
He was used to making people blush, not the other way around.  
There was just something about these two that got to him in a way no one else did.  
He looks down into Jerry's hazelnut colored eyes and feels a warm rush inside.  
Was he actually falling in love with these two?  
Him, Frank Sinatra, a man who had slept his way through most of Hollywood by age thirty.  
Who had gone to bed with everyone from Vivian Leigh to Betty Davies.  
And from Clark Gable to Cary Grant.  
Who once had Gene Kelly tell him he was more beautiful than any of the girls in Hollywood would ever be.  
And none of them, not even one, had ever made him blush or shy away.  
So why here and why now?  
Why did he feel like that with this crazy, skinny Jewish boy?

Frank recovered quickly.  
"Oh yeah? You should see the look on your own face when the kid kisses you, Dino."  
Frank jabs back with ease.  
Jerry giggles.  
Dean grunts.  
"Come on you two, stop it with the schmoozing already.  
'We could'a done all that without tying me up if that was the case." Jerry says impatiently.  
Frank chuckles.  
Dean leans over him, looking at him with his most intense gaze.

 

"Only if you beg for it, kid."  
'"Beg for it?'" Jerry echoes in surprise and shock.  
Him, Jerry Lewis, the future King of Comedy, beg?!  
Had Dean lost his marbles?  
But the look on Dean's face when Jerry talked back sent a shiver up the kid's spine.  
"Jerry..." Dean growled, sounding menacing.  
He had said he would be a good boy, hadn't he?  
So the least he could do was try to please his partner.  
"Please, Paul...please stop talking and....and do whatever it is you are thinking of doing already!”  
Jerry tries his best to sound as desperate and needy as he really is.

Dean grinned down at him.  
"You look so cute when you beg, you know that, kid?  
'Yeah, I can do that. Frank and I are gonna make you feel real good, kid.  
'Just wait and see."  
Frank does not hesitate, he removes the kids belt, then pants, then briefs.  
Leaving Jerry laying there with nothing on but a simple dress shirt.  
But Dean pulls out a pair of scissors and makes quick work of cutting off the shirt.  
Leaving the kid laying there completely naked totally helpless.  
   
He is not sure if he really likes this...  
Or if he is scared shit less.  
So far what he has seen Dean retrieve from Frank's bag of goodies does not bode well.  
All though...  
He had to admit that he liked the idea of Dean and Frank using some of those things on him.  
But that was the problem.  
What worked in theory might not be so much fun once it was actually happening to him.  
Like that big, rubber dick.  
He was pretty sure he was not going to like that.  
At leaser, not at first, anyway.

"What do you want to do with him first, Frank?" Dean asks.  
It is Franks plan after all.  
So this was really going to happen, eh?  
They were really going to do this to him.  
Whatever 'this' was exactly.  
Well, fine.  
He would just lay there then and try to wait for a moment to do otherwise.

 

Frank smiles brightly.  
"Hand me the bag, and don't faint on me, kid."  
He retrieves about ten silver clamps, like what might be used for laundry.  
Jerry cannot help but let out a tiny squeak as he sees these.  
But it is what Frank pulls out next that makes Jerry gasp.  
It’s a portable vibrator, rather like the one his wife owns.  
Jerry is literally speechless.  
Did they really mean to use that on him?  
What did they think this was, a porno?

Jerry found himself laughing nervously.  
"Now come on, fella's. The whip and the clips are one thing but..."  
The look they give him makes him stop mid sentence.  
Those eyes...  
Those four eyes are staring at him with such intensity that even he feels concerned now.  
He wishes he could curl up into a ball, but the best he can do is lay back and close his eyes.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy, or am I gonna have to gag your mouth now?" Frank asks.

He can feel his whole body getting warmer at just the suggestion.  
It feels like his mouth is now supper dry as he tries to think of something to say.  
“I…I, ah…” Jerry tries to manage, but he is at a loss for words.  
"Didn't your father ever teach you not to talk back, kid?" Frank says, half jokingly.  
There is something about that line that sets him off.  
Yes, his father HAD told him that, more than once.  
And right before hitting him, too.  
Even tied to a bed the kid is a ragging tiger.  
"Who the fuck do the two of you think you are?! My parents?!  
'Guess that makes you mommy, Frankie, since Dino fucked you in the ass!  
'You both had better fuck me un'fucking'conscious!  
'Cus' when I get outta this I am gonna rip the both of you a new ass!" Jerry rants.

Dean laughs.  
Frank is trying to control his temper.  
Mommy? Him?  
Did this kid have any idea of the kind of pussy Frank had gotten in the last year alone?  
He was Frank 'fucking' Sinatra, for Christ sake!  
And suddenly Frank knows exactly what he wants.  
He's had everyone in show biz.  
Except for these two.  
Well, it was time to change that.

 

"Hand me the gag, Dino." Frank says, smiling darkly at Jerry.  
Jerry looks at his partner fearfully.  
"You can't let him do this to me, Paul! Don't you see?  
'If you do you'll be no better than a gangster!"  
Dean knows the kid is right.  
But he also knows that if it means keeping Frank from killing the kid he is willing to do just about anything.  
"Come off it, kid! This is the reason we are doing this!  
'Because you don't know when to quit!  
'Come on, Jer. Frank doesn't want to hurt you. If he did he would have done it already!  
'Now I am gonna put that gag on you, kid.  
'Before you can make things any worse for yourself."

"Wait! Just wait one second, please, Paul!"  
"Alright, one second, but you better make it good.  
'You owe Frank an apology for head butting him and insulting him."  
Jerry is crying now. He can feel the tears in his eyes.  
"I am sorry I hurt you, Frank. and I am sorry I insulted you, too.  
'I know you're right, Paul. I just...I just cant help it! This who I am!  
'Don't you see? Can’t you get it?  
'I don't know what’s wrong with me!" Jerry brakes down.

"I know, Jer. But don't you think it's about time we found out together?  
'I am right here, kid, I ain't going anywhere.  
'So far Frank and I have only pulled out things we think you'll enjoy.  
'Nothing here is gonna hurt you, not for very long, anyway.  
'I know you're afraid, Joey, but you're jumping at paper tigers!"  
Dean says comfortingly as he caresses the kids right cheek.  
"You've got to trust me. kid. I am not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

And the truth is, he does trust Dean.  
Hell, he knew Frank wasn't really going to hurt him.  
So if that was the case, then what was he afraid of?  
Easy.  
He was afraid of himself.  
Of that part of him that had lacked the confidence it took to do anything on stage  
other than lip-sinking to old records of Carmen Miranda or Frank Sinatra.  
Of that part of him that has gotten his ass kicked more than once all across the eastern cost.  
Of that part of himself that had believed what Danny and Rachel Lewis had said on more than one occasion.  
That he was never going to amount to anything.  
That the fire that burned inside of him would never be acknowledged.  
That he was destined to be nothing more than a 'wanna-be.'  
That eventually someone was going to put two and two together and realize the truth about him and Dean.

 

That was what he was afraid of.  
He had tried so hard to please his parents by showing them that he was capable of entertaining an audience.  
That he didn't need them or their approval, as much as he might ache for it.  
That boy of five who had held himself and wept when his father yelled at him was no more.  
Or so he believed.  
The truth was that underneath his makeshift bravado, that child was still there.  
Sitting in a dark alcove alone, crying, while Danny and Rae were out on stage.  
And now, fifteen years later, he recalled what he had done that night.  
After crying for what felt like a lifetime, he had gone to his folks dressing room.  
Getting in, even at five, was fairly easy.  
A bent coat hanger and a bit of good old elbow grease.

Once in he had felt a thrilling rush of endorphins.  
Ma' and Pa' Lewis's dressing room was off limits while they were on stage.  
He might make a mess, after all.  
Well, to hell with them! he'd thought.  
In the dark the room felt almost primal.  
Like a forbidden cave of wonders.  
He had sorted through the two suits his father owned with no interest.  
But the green sequin dress his mother sometimes wore, on the other hand..  
He was in awe of it.  
Of how beautiful it was, and could be on the right woman.  
Even at five he'd had some understanding of the female frame.

But more than anything, he wanted to put it on.  
It only seemed right to.  
After all, it would add to the naughty factor of what he was doing.  
It not only didn't fit him, but it was not very comfortable either.  
Still, he glanced in the mirror.  
His hair was long and curly even then.  
And with it like that he had looked almost like a girl standing there.

Now, at the age of twenty going on twenty one,  
he lay tied to a four poster bed in an expensive hotel room in Atlantic City.  
At the mercy of his partner, a twenty nine year old Italian.  
And Frank Sinatra, America's poster child.  
He recalled what had happened next with a sickening revelation.  
Danny had opened the door and flicked on the lights.  
"I don;t know what'a wrong with the boy, I tell yea..."  
Danny had froze.  
Jerry had wet himself.  
And Rae had uttered a sickened: "My dress!"

The door had closed.  
"Daddy, I..."  
"Rae...could you give us a minuet?" Danny asked his wife.  
She didn't reply, only left.  
"Daddy..."  
"Take it off, Joey."  
Jerry did so as fast as he could, tossing it away from himself.  
Danny was not a very patient man.  
He was, however, very professional.  
He had to be in his line of work.  
"Daddy, please..."  
"Joey, Joey, Joey...what am I gonna do with you?"  
"Please, papa..." Jerry was in tears.  
"You know you're not supposed to be in here."  
"Daddy, I didn't...."  
"And you should't have to be told not to were a fucking dress, for heavens sake!  
'Dammit, Yoesuf! First the light and now this! What are you trying to do, make me hate you?"

 

Those words echo in his twenty year old mind.  
Those and so many others like them.  
Danny had beat his ass for the braking in and for the dress.  
He had told him that until he learned how to act normal he would have to stay with his grandmother.  
And that was exactly what Jerry had done.  
He had gone on the road with them once in a while.  
But mostly it was staying at home in New Jersey and trying to figure out what 'normal' was.  
Only to realize somewhere down the line that it didn't aply to him.  
That no matter how hard he tried, and he had tried very hard, he was never going to be 'normal.'  
He was Jerry Lewis then, as much as he is now.  
Wild and untameable.  
Grandma Levitch had given up chasing him by the age of seven.  
Even she had seen how utterly pointless it was to try and keep the kid under control.  
By the age of fifteen he had given up on school and was trying to make it as a comedian.

 

He was unaware of the fact that he had started crying again.  
This was it, Frank thought.  
Time to get to the core of why the kid was this way.  
Of why he did what he did.  
"Jerry...do you realize you're crying again, kid?" Frank asked him.  
Jerry was startled out of his reverie.  
"I am sorry. I was just remembering something....sorry."  
"What were you remembering, kid?" Dean asked.  
He doesn't want to tell them it all.  
There is too much to tell and it hurts too much as it is.  
He picks and chooses what to tell them carefully.  
"I was thinking about when I was five,  
'I was on stage at the President Hotel singing 'Brother, can you spare a Dime?'  
'I kicked one of the stage lights and my folks yelled at me."  
Jerry explains.  
"They were so mad at me sent me to go live with my grandmother in Newark."  
Frank and Dean both pity him, but Frank can see something else bothering the kid.  
"What else happened, kid?"  
Jerry is considering questioning Frank's question, when he realizes he wants to tell them.  
To tell someone about it who will not try to have him locked up in the local loony bin.

"After the show, after I broke the light, I snuck into their dressing room.  
'I found my mothers best dress. A low cut number with green sequins, and I tried it on."  
Both Frank and Dean cannot help but blush at the thought of Jerry, age twenty, in that kind of evening gown.  
Frank immediately makes a mental note to buy one for the kid the next chance he gets.  
"My dad walked in and saw me. He beat my ass pretty good for that stunt.  
'Then he said I couldn't go with them again until I learned how to act normal."  
It hurts more to hear himself say it.  
"Jesus, Jerry. I had no idea..." Dean says, holding Jerry's head in his arms.  
"I had forgotten about it until just now.  
'I guess I didn't want to remember my dad like that,  
or that my mom didn't ask how I was, just if her dress was ruined or not.  
'I pissed myself when I saw my dad and I was still wearing the dress at the time."

Frank hated to hear this.  
It hit too close to home for him.  
His own folks had literally left him for dead.  
His grandmother had saved his life.  
He felt that empathy for Jerry and realized that was why he liked the kid.  
The difference was that Frank had never had a Dean in his life.  
Frank rarely cries.  
He can't afford to let people see him cry.  
Even when he was being fucked in the ass by Humphrey Bogart,  
he had managed to maintain his dignity.

 

The only time he had really lost it was with Tommy Dorsey.  
Tommy had told him he had real talent and that he was nice looking kid.  
He had gotten a twenty two year old Frank Sinatra roaring drunk and taken him up to his apartment to  
'sober up'  
Sober up like Hell!  
He had striped Frank and talked dirty to him while fingering his ass.  
Only enough to where Frank had been pretty sure that he didn't want what Tommy was selling.  
But by then it had been too late.  
Tommy had raped him, pure and simple.  
Now as he looked back on that long ago nightmare he felt sorry for Jerry.  
He wanted badly to make the kid feel better.  
To show him that he didn't need anyone else but his own approval.  
But how to do that?

It was time to change his tactics.  
Show the kid that they cared about him.  
That they accepted him just as he was,  
Crazy antics and all.

"Let me ask you something, kid.  
'Do you want me to untie you?  
'Cus if you do I will. I don't want hurt you, Jerry.  
'This was never supposed to be about hurting you."  
"What is it about, Frank?  
'What do you want from me really?" Jerry asked, being sincere.  
"Let's be honest with each other for a minute here, kid.  
'You know your sick, don't you?"  
It hurts to hear some one actually say it point blank, but he knows its the truth.  
Jerry gulps.  
"Yeah, I do." he replies in a tiered voice that barely sounds like himself.  
Dean hates to hear Jerry admitting it.  
It sounded too much like admitting defeat.

 

"In that case here is why I came up with this plan.  
'I want to help you, Jerry.  
'I think the best way I can do that is by taking away the one thing you want most.  
'And no, I don't mean Dino. I am talking about your control, kid.  
'I am gonna take a wild guess and say that you didn't have a lot of that growing up, did you?"  
Frank asked.  
"No, no I didn't." Jerry replied, soaking up what Frank was saying.  
"So when you got old enough to take care of yourself that is exactly what you did.  
'You took care of your wants and your desires. Nothing wrong with that, kid.  
'But all this time you've been running away from the truth.  
'And because of how things are with you and Dean now, it's gotten so bad that you can't run anymore."  
Jerry could feel his chest tightening.  
Panic racing through him at lightning speed.  
There was some part of him that felt terrified about what Frank was saying.

 

"I think what you crave most is something you've never gotten.  
'Something that Dean gives you that nobody, even your own folks, have given you.  
'And you needed it badly."  
"And what might that be?" Jerry asked, anger underlining his words.  
Frank quickly forgave that.  
His pity for the kid had drowned any aggression he had felt for Jerry.  
"Affection and approval, kid." Frank replied.  
"The two things every person on the face of the Earth need and desires.  
'That's why you act the way you do. You desperately want to make Dean laugh.  
'My guess is that you think he'll lose interest in you if you don't keep him entertained.  
'And from what I have seen, kid, nothing could be further from the truth."

 

"Damn right! I don't need you making me laugh to love you, Jerry." Dean said, kissing him sweetly.  
"But because of your folks you are used to not being accepted just as you are.  
'And that's the point, kid. This IS who you are. You don't have to put on an act to be accepted.  
'Dean and I and even the audience accept you as you are.  
'And I can guarantee that we aren't the only ones who will, either.  
'Everyone loves a clown. kid. You know that.  
'Stop worrying about what your folks are gonna say about you.  
'They ain't here. For now the only folks you gotta worry about pleasing is gonna be me and Dean, okay?"  
Jerry found his chest not feeling so tight anymore.  
Like that fear that had been wrapping around him gone.  
"Yeah, okay." Jerry replied, his voice sounding happy and relieved.  
"Good, kid. Now, about the control part.  
'I think the reason you do some of the crazy things you do is because you're like me, kid.  
'You want to see what will happen.  
'But at the same time you don't care about the outcome because you are used to believing that no one else cares about what happens to you.  
'That sound about right?"  
It was a total revelation.

 

Even with his wife, Patti, he had not really believed that she cared about him.  
She had slept with him out of pity, got pregnant and had told him thus.  
He had married her.  
End of story.  
That was his opinion on the matter, anyway.  
Dean. on the other hand...  
He believed that Dean loved him, but he never felt really worthy of that love.  
He felt like he had to earn his partners approval on a daily basis.  
He just couldn't see that Dean loved him for him.  
Not for the silly way he acted.

 

"You need to realize that Dean is with you because he wants to be, kid.  
'Look at him! He has gone outta his way just the last two days to defend you against me!  
'And I am not some light weight pushover either, bucko."  
Jerry laughed.  
"No, but you're not the bully you want folks to think you are, either, Frankie."  
Jerry said.  
"The kid is right about that, Frank. You aren't as mean as you pretend to be.  
'If you were you wouldn't be asking how him how he was."  
Frank laughed.  
"Alright, so maybe I got a soft spot for the two of you.  
'A man's got a right to have a heart, ain't he?"  
Now Dean and Jerry laugh.

 

"Enough with the talking already! Are you to gonna screw me or not?"  
Jerry asked impatiently.  
It was his way of saying that Frank had won.  
He didn't want to be untied.  
He wanted to see just where this was going to go.  
Hell, didn't they all?  
"Well then, I guess that leave us with one question." Frank said, matter-of-factually.  
"Whats that?" Dean asks in return.  
'Who gets to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to StellarLibraryLady,haze1982, nice_girls_play, Stephanie Santos and LadyNorah for all you your support and wonderful feedback. I cannot began to say how thankful I am to have such wonderful readers as all of you! Thank you very very much and I hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for StellarLibraryLady, haze1982, Mrs_Don_Draper, SevlinRipley and nice_girls_play for inspiring me and for their support and positive input. Thank you all so much! :)


End file.
